


Hiperventilación. Volumen 2 (Traducción finalizada)

by Jewel25



Series: Traducción [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewel25/pseuds/Jewel25
Summary: Lee Myung se reúne con su primer amor, Han Seonho, en una reunión de la escuela secundaria a la que fue impulsivamente."No has cambiado nada. A excepción de que ahora fumas"Recuerdos de un primer amor vago impulsado por un beso repentino.Su respiración comienza a deteriorarse nuevamente..
Series: Traducción [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896847
Comments: 17
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

Los callejones, que estaba viendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaban entrelazados como venas. Había muchos vehículos y personas pasando. Mezclándose entre ellos y fluyendo como si realmente fueran sangre _¿Cómo puede describirse el ruido de una mezcla de gritos aplastados, voces y bocinas de vehículos intermitentes?_ Sabía que debería, pero no sé había acostumbrado en absoluto.

Después de pasar por un callejón muchísimo más profundo, se desarrolló un nuevo paisaje frente a él. Puede ver varias tonalidades diferentes, de hecho. Pasó por calles azul oscuro, calles verdes, calles amarillas y naranjas. Observó los escaparates y pensó que podría adivinar los pensamientos del hombre que sostenía su mano. Sin embargo, mientras expandía su compleja estrategia como una telaraña, _Lee Myung sintió que el análisis de la situación era completamente inútil._ La realidad no es como el Go y sus predicciones no funcionan en absoluto fuera del tablero. Además, ni siquiera podía llenar todos los puntos de manera justa. _Myung estaba pasando por un lugar desconocido, de la mano de un hombre que había conocido hace ocho años._ El oponente tenía iniciativa y no había garantía de que tuviera una oportunidad de atacar si esperaba su turno, como en el Go. _¿Qué tan unilateral es esto?_ La pregunta es como golpear en el aire, estúpido. Más aún porque estaba sosteniendo sus dedos muchísimo antes de que Han Seon-ho lo apretara también. Y fue él quien comenzó a amarlo desde antes, **desde muchísimo antes** _¿Debería liderar si sus sentimientos empezaron primero? ¿Y qué es diferente si eres dirigido o si diriges?_ Era como si ya hubiera sido derrotado de todos modos. En el momento en que tocó su palma. Por otro lado, Han Seon-ho no mostró nada, sentimientos, emociones, nerviosismo. Entonces, _¿Eso significaba que no le gusta haber ganado? ¿No lo consideraba una victoria o no era feliz?_

Han Seon-ho le soltó de las manos solamente cuando llegaron a las espaldas de un edificio, en una calle roja y brillante. Entraron...

**"Ah, ah... "**

**"Sí..."**

La habitación, donde se hospedaban otras personas todos los días, estaba increíblemente ordenada aunque se sentía bastante fría. Había pinturas sobre una pared blanquecina y tenía colgando una naturaleza muerta. Aparte de eso, solo estaban los muebles necesarios. Una cama, un buró...  
Desde el pasillo, como amantes, se chuparon los labios y movieron los pies al compás de unos labios bien abiertos en un beso vertiginoso. Myung seguía retrocediendo cada vez más y más hasta que su espalda de pronto chocó contra la pared. La gran mano de Seon-ho le quitó el abrigo...

Myung tenía ojos oscuros como la noche. Un suéter de mangas largas. El sudor se filtró por la solapa suelta de su ropa y también se regó sobre sus hombros. Temblaba... Hubo un beso suave, un sonido de balanceo y de chasquidos sobre unos labios húmedos. Un castañeo de dientes y luego, _el jadeo que le siguió a una lengua entrando._ Le lamió los dientes y le frotó también la tierna membrana de la boca. Buscó su lengua y luego la enrolló con fuerza entre la suya. Llegó hasta la raíz y volvió todo el camino...

Al principio, estaba tan sorprendido que lo hizo casi como si estuviese siendo forzado, pero ahora tenía una conciencia clara y podía entender perfectamente bien sobre cuál era su situación actual: **Estaba besando a Han Seon-ho.** Besando de verdad. Solo recordar este hecho, pareció hacerle estallar el corazón. _¿Y cómo sucedió esto para empezar? ¿Qué pensaría Han Seon-ho? ¿Qué pasará en el futuro si esto ya es así? ¿O acaso tendría que dejar de pensar?_ Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Tenía una temperatura corporal alta en la lengua, en el cuello y también en su mejillas... Ya había imaginado esto un montón de veces, pero ahora hacía tanto calor que ni siquiera se podía comparar con sus fantasías.   
Las manos de Seonho se envolvieron suavemente alrededor de su cara y en el cuello también. Descendió lentamente y tocó su cintura sobre el tejido. Agarró su trasero, _le frotó el trasero..._ Se preguntaba si la forma de sus labios estaría distorsionada debido a esto y también, se preguntaba lo que pensaría de él por estar haciendo algo como eso. _Pero la risa baja comenzó a sonar en su oído segundos más tarde_. Han Seon-ho, que se quitó el abrigo y el suéter y los tiró al suelo, vestía una camiseta suelta. Incluso en la escuela secundaria, llevaba siempre una camiseta blanca bajo el uniforme escolar. Sin embargo, la sensación era completamente diferente a la de ese entonces. Ya no parecía un chico puro y limpio. Si pudiera describirlo, más bien diría que era tan afilado como un cuchillo. Atento, guapo... E incluso parecía ser un tanto peligroso. Pensando así, dejó que Seonho le quitara los pantalones junto con la ropa interior. Hasta sus muslos. Sin avergonzarse, Han sujetó sus nalgas con una mano y apretó la parte superior de su cuerpo con un par de dedos inquietos. Insoportablemente avergonzado, Myung evitó mirarlo a los ojos tanto como pudo.

Esta vez, la otra mano sostuvo su pene.

**"Ah, ¡Ah!"**

Fue demasiado rápido para él. Besarse frente al restaurante de costillas, tomar la mano de Han Seon-ho y seguir al motel. Fue repentino que tan pronto como entraran le quitara los pantalones y definitivamente creía que hubiera sido bueno si hubiesen tomado una copa de vino. Si hubieran ido al cine juntos y hubieran caminado por el puente. _Aunque posiblemente su corazón_ _latiría_ _con fuerza y estallaría después._ La etapa que habían alcanzado saltándose todo el proceso intermedio desconcertó a Myung e incluso con este trasfondo, ni siquiera podía imaginar que se volvería así. El niño, que era recto e inocente, sonreía alegremente en su memoria. _Pero la realidad era increíblemente diferente ahora_. Los largos dedos de Seonho estaban pegajosos y húmedos por la mucosidad del cuerpo de Myung y, lejos de ser ingenuo, los ojos de aspecto bastante mezquino estaban cubiertos de sombras de placer. Incluso si su mirada estaba tan oscura como la noche...

**"Ya lo sé... Ya lo sé, aguanta otro poco."**

La gran mano que lo agarró, desabrochó su pantalón y sujetó suavemente su pene. El pilar estaba resbaladizo y mientras subía a un ritmo lento, el cuerpo de Myung se agitó al ritmo del:

**"Ah, ah… ¡Oh! No lo hagas así... ¡No así!"**

Su voz baja se mezcló con un jadeo obsceno. Dijo que no debería hacerlo así, que no tendría que ir tan rápido... _Pero el hombre que tenía en frente era alguien que definitivamente Myung no conocía bien_. Y quería hacerlo. Incluso si no sabía cómo.

**"Ah... ¡Ah! "**

Sus piernas estaban relajadas cuando hundió la frente sobre su hombro. _No parecía haber forma de controlar un cuerpo que parecía ya no_ _pertenecerle_ _._ Han Seon-ho puso todo su peso sobre aquel cuerpo y le abrazó hasta que sus pechos quedaron uno sobre el otro. Sintió su corazón, su respiración, incluso, pensó que estaban compartiendo pensamientos.

Junto con la vergüenza, aumentó la sensación de irrealidad. Agarró el brazo de Han Seon-ho con fuerza, con su mano temblorosa, e intentó enderezar un poquito más su cuerpo. **Ah** , la forma en que lo tocaba le gustaba y también la odiaba con locura, pero no quiso ver tan a detalle todo lo sucedido porque le daba vergüenza tener el pene y los muslos tan increíblemente expuestos ante él. Quería ser sensual y explotar un cuerpo que estaba emocionado por ser tocado. Pero cuando Seon-ho Han movió la mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo con fuerza, Myung simplemente se derritió igual a si fuera miel en un microondas. Un sonido nasal reprimido se escapó de su boca. El placer espeluznante fluyó por su columna vertebral y el sudor comenzó a gotearle de nuevo. Incluso había algunas gotitas fluyendo por las curvas de sus párpados hasta humedecerle dentro de los ojos. Todo era... **Un estímulo terriblemente caliente.** Y eso lo excitaba. Le hacía tener vergüenza y recuerdos, miedo y arrepentimientos secretos acaparando su pecho. Estaba enredado y pegajoso y todo fluía y fluía constantemente hacia abajo...

Han Seon-ho se bajó los pantalones hasta los tobillos, incluso aunque tenía los zapatos puestos. Empezó a reír y su propia voz también salió en un:

**"¡Ah!"**

Parecía saber exactamente el estado en el que se encontraba Myung porque, en el momento en que sintió que no podía soportarlo más, su toque se hizo más rápido y profundo. Intenso. A pesar de que aplastó su frente contra su hombro y apretó los dientes, sus pulmones vaciaron todo el aire hacia arriba y cuando llegó a la cima, el frente de sus ojos se puso increíblemente borroso y ya no había suficiente oxígeno que tomar. _Lee Myung gritó mientras temblaba._ Cuando levantó la cabeza, el sudor de la punta de su barbilla y el semen en los dedos de Han Seon-ho cayeron contra el piso negro casi al mismo tiempo.

Gota. Otra gota.

Sus ojos parecían estar mirando a la nada. En realidad, ni siquiera podía decir si estaba pensando bien. Myung cerró los párpados y un aliento que no pudo ocultar, golpeó entonces la oreja de Seonho.

**"Que sexy".**

Han Seon-ho sonrió y susurró esto... Suave y mezquino, dulce y frío. De repente, el tiempo que compartieron se hundió una vez más y le pegó en la cara: Eran niños jugando con el agua del grifo, niños escuchando música de los mismos audífonos, compañeros de clase en escritorios separados. Eran el agua que habían bebido de un purificador que sabía a hierro. Eran polvo de tiza en una pizarra verde. Un gabinete con equipo de experimentos de vidrio y una cortina vieja. Eran cosas llenas de polvo. Las sillas moradas en la sala del salón de audiovisuales. Tenían el olor acre y el sonido de la tos.

El sonido de la tos, _más que nada_.

_**"Porque es un puto neumotórax andante."** _

_**"¿No le hace eso estar exento del servicio militar?"** _

El final de su recuerdo, que comenzó de una manera bastante vaga, terminó con algo parecido a una herida penetrante. En sus días escolares, la mayor parte del tiempo fue así. **Frustrante**. Y como si sus ojos se abrieran, vio cosas que no pensó volver a recordar.

_**"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Eres un tonto!"** _

Resultó ridículamente divertido que estuviera tan emocionado por algo como esto. Igual a si se hubiera convertido en el personaje principal de un cuento de hadas. Sus días de colegio, con un amor no correspondido, habían sido tan confusos que le dolían todavía. Los lamentos de esos días cubrieron sus ojos y sus oídos y pensó... _Que definitivamente se había equivocado al pensar que podía acercarse sin saber lo que pensaba la otra persona._ El ir a comer juntos no le hacía conocer a Seonho ni viceversa... Sí, en sus días de estudiante, fue cruel _¿Por qué ahora sería diferente?_ Para Han Seon-ho, Myung solo fue un producto para divertirse. Tal vez lo era todavía. Debe haber sido así, porque además había sido muy fácil para él traerlo hasta el motel. Incluso aunque tenía un anillo de compromiso

**"¡Lo siento! Oh, no puedo hacerlo".**

Empujó sus hombros con ambas manos. Han Seon-ho se tambaleó y casi cayó de espaldas... Por encima del silencio aterradoramente frío, solo se apreciaba el sonido de sus respiraciones y para no hablar, Myung se había mordido los labios y los había apretado con fuerza, _incluso aunque sus pulmones no escucharon._ Como si su respiración estuviera fuera de control y a punto de hacer que se pusiera a llorar.

La mano de Han Seon-ho estaba llena de semen. Normalmente mecanografiaba y tocaba papeles importantes así que era gruesa y blanca. Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado e hizo un sonido que parecía ser el de un chasqueó:

 **"¿Por qué?"** Tomó tiempo hacer una oración decente. Lee Myung era una persona lenta y pasiva, con pensamientos y palabras amables así que era poco probable que Han Seon-ho esperara su respuesta. **"Yo sé que te gusto".**

En ese momento, una voz baja golpeó sus oídos como si hubiera sido el toque de una flecha.

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Para eso llegaste al reencuentro ¿No? Para verme. Porque no tienes amigos."**

Levantó la cabeza en tono sarcástico. El frio de la nieve se sentía especialmente intenso desde sus posiciones, pero la comisura de su boca estaba ligeramente levantada como si no pudiera sentirlo en absoluto.   
Cualquiera que sea apuñalado por esas palabras se sentiría herido, así que Lee Myung gritó, ocultando la miseria y la vergüenza que le estaba ocasionando:

**"¡No seas ridículo!"**

Han Seon-ho no parpadeó ni una sola vez. Simplemente extendió una mano mojada y agarró su pene nuevamente... _Le frotó el glande con el pulgar._

**"Lo sé todo".**

**"Ah, ah...."**

**"Mirándome mientras estaba bebiendo. Tan atento".**

Su mano izquierda le tocó el brazo, hundiéndose lentamente en su manga... _Le acarició con el dedo anular que tenía un anillo de oro._ Ese anillo que significaba una promesa para alguien que no era él. Los dedos largos empujaron lentamente la tela, como si fuera una serpiente arrastrándose hasta su antebrazo y luego, preguntó, acariciando suavemente la delicada piel del interior:

**"¿Debería detenerme?"**

La temperatura caliente en la palma de su mano y los ojos fríos que parecían cortarle, eran los de un hombre desconocido. Lee Myung nunca conoció a una persona así...

**"Haré lo que me digas que haga".**

Dijo lentamente... 

A diferencia de Myung, que se mordía los labios temblorosos con fuerza, la voz de Seonho parecía tan poderosa que provocó que su semen comenzara a fluir por su muslo. Si el propósito era avergonzar a Lee Myung, _Han Seon-ho lo había logrado a la perfección._

**"¿Debería detenerme?"**

Incluso si era un sueño o una trampa, sus labios, los mismos que anhelaba alcanzar, se retorcieron y esa voz baja hizo que pensara que no tenía otra opción más que hacerle caso. _No la tenía realmente._ Estaba escondido en la sombra pero ese hombre era el maldito sol de la mañana. Incluso ahora, mucho tiempo después de la preparatoria. Es decir, **t** **odavía lo amaba tanto...** Y Lee Myung, quien miró a Han Seon-ho con sus ojos desorientados, seguía siendo la cosa más débil frente a él.   
El interior de su boca estaba seco debido al silencio asfixiante que se había extendido por el cuarto, pero el sudor que fluía por su mejilla hasta la punta de la barbilla hacía del ambiente algo muchísimo peor. _Las gruesas gotas fluyeron hacia abajo tan rápidamente que casi escuchó su sonido al caer en las baldosas_ y, mientras tanto, Han Seon-ho solo lo había estado observado sin poner alguna expresión...

El paso del tiempo no significó que las cosas estuvieran mejorando entre los dos. La situación antes y después, la actitud desconocida de Han Seon-ho, su orgullo y el anillo en su dedo. Todo era como una piedra negra en un arreglo floral. Sabía que no tenía que haber hecho algo así para empezar, _pero el amor no correspondido vuelve tonta a la gente._ Sí, realmente Lee Myung se sintió como un tonto y terminó estirando las piernas hacia adelante. Han Seon-ho se acercó de nuevo y estiró los brazos para sostener su cintura. Le desabotonó la camisa, botón por botón.

**"No** **pararé** **..."**

El beso de Han Seon-ho fue lo suficientemente suave como para confundirlo con el trato de un amante. Caliente. Una voz que reveló su temperatura corporal y un beso suave que se tragó sus labios _¿Cuál era el Han Seon-ho real? ¿El que tenía allí o el que había estado en la escuela?_ Era tan dulce que cuando recibió un beso, lo aceptó con lágrimas escurriendo de sus ojos desesperados... Incluso aunque se había comprometido a no hacerlo.

Entonces, como si todo se hubiera perdido en sus labios, susurró: **"El anillo…"**

 _Pero_ _Han Seon-ho no pareció escucharlo._ Tal vez porque realmente había sido muy pequeño o porque lo escupió de manera vacilante, ¿Quién sabe? Pero la mano que estaba dando vueltas cerca de su cintura subió para empujarle el hombro y luego, medio tumbado, la luz de la luna se derramó sobre el pecho expuesto cuando lo atacó. _Aunque Lee Myung ya no se avergonzó ahora_. Para este momento había comenzado a opinar que no quería ser humillado solamente por ser tímido así que sostuvó el brazo de Han Seon-ho y dijo:

**"El anillo, sácalo de tu dedo".**

**"¿Por qué te importa?"**

**"Es incómodo..."**

La mano, que estaba tocando su brazo, cayó tristemente. Han Seon-ho superpuso sus manos y quitó silenciosamente el anillo. Dijo **que estaba bien**. Luego, puso sus dedos sobre su culo apretado y comenzó a quitarse los calzoncillos como si quisiera empezar de inmediato. _Prefiriendo_ _ser un hombre loco por el sexo en lugar de dar alguna explicación_. El sujeto frente a Myung era demasiado difícil y tenía miedo de entender algo de lo que sucedía dentro de su mente. Había bastantes pensamientos peligrosos y diversos en su propia cabeza como para cargar con algo más y, además, estaba seguro de que cuanto más penetrara en ellos más doloroso sería.

Lee Myung se quitó toda la ropa y se apresuró a acostarse.

**"Aquí está."**

Con el sonido de que Seon-ho había colocado algo en la mesa auxiliar, podía saber a la perfección lo que pasaba... Cuando encendió la lámpara del soporte, un anillo dorado brilló y reflejó la luz. _Pero ojalá desapareciera para siempre en lugar de hacerlo por un momento._

El cuerpo, atrapado por Han Seon-ho, estaba tan rígido que no podía hablar. Ni siquiera parecía poder emitir un pequeño sonidito. No importaba como, incluso si lo intentaba con ganas, lo único que salía de su cuerpo era una exhalación con fuerza y luego, una inhalación que parecía un zumbido desde su garganta. Han Seon-ho se preguntó si estaba aplastando demasiado a Myung con su propio cuerpo, así que giró y lo tomó de la cintura. Se arrodilló, lo abrazó por la espalda... El pecho se le pegó a los huesos y entonces, Han Seon-ho extendió la mano y agarró su pene de una forma bastante natural. Las manos grandes jugaron casualmente con las partes más sensibles del cuerpo de Myung y con la palma entera, sus pilares se vieron completamente cubiertos y barridos hasta que incluso llegó a pensar que se podía desmayar.

_Lo tocó tan suavemente que se puso ansioso._

**"Ah... Ah."**

No quería parecer demasiado fácil, pero no podía evitar estremecerse y sacar su voz cada determinado tiempo. En realidad, siempre que su cintura se torcía, sentía ese pecho firme y caliente cubriendo por completo su espalda. Estaba dentro de los brazos de Han Seon-ho, atrapado y revoloteando con cada uno de sus toques... Y mientras estaba gimiendo, _algo le golpeó en medio del trasero_. Lo frotó hacia arriba y hacia abajo, excavando entre sus caderas y diciendo:

**"Toca el mío también".**

Pero al momento de voltearse justo como lo quería, descubrió que además de no poder agarrarle el pene con una mano, estaba increíblemente resbaladizo por el líquido preseminal. Y ya que temblaba tanto, se le escapó de los dedos tantas veces que parecía que más bien estaba jugando torpemente a algo extraño en lugar de ser sensual. _Tanto así que le pareció increíble que la respiración de Han Seon-ho igual se volviera áspera_. El cuerpo del hombre estaba enloqueciendo. Apretó la parte superior del pecho y luego, se inclinó y le lamió la mejilla con la lengua húmeda. **Se estaba comportando como un animal en toda la extensión de la palabra.**

**"Ah, ah..."**

Han Seon-ho lo aventó de nuevo y enterró sus genitales entre los muslos de Myung. Lo frotó, hacia adelante y hacia atrás al mismo tiempo en que agarraba su pene y lo sacudía con rapidez.

**"Ah... ¡Ahhh!"**

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que desapareció la idea de permanecer con su orgullo.** Si tuviera una gran autoestima, no habría entrado allí en primer lugar y, además, no era como si quedara espacio para pensar correctamente porque su mente ya estaba llena de pensamientos complicados. Lee Myung le dejó su cuerpo a Han Seon-ho y gimió a su antojo. Sintiendo que estaba tan loco por el sexo como seguramente se encontraba él.

**"Ahora, espera...** **Ugh** **, yo... Creo que** **eyacularé** **pronto, así que detente."**

Rogó, con la voz partida... Han Seon-ho golpeó a Myung con más fuerza por detrás y movió su brazo rápidamente hacía adelante. El aliento, saliendo en forma de vapor y siendo iluminado por la luna, era tan estimulante como el movimiento mismo de su garganta. ¡Estaba hecho un desastre! Y cuanto más rápido llegaba, más ansiosamente se aferraba a él, gritando:

**"Ah, ah, eh..."**

Lee Myung culminó y colapsó en una posición boca abajo que le hacía balancear su flequillo. El semen estaba obscenamente enredado y fluía hacia la cama junto al ritmo de su temblor... _Pero Han Seon-ho no le dio tiempo para respirar_ de todas formas. Su pecho, entrenado por el ejercicio, tocó su espalda con un sonido pesado así que segundos después y como para disculparse, lo besó levemente en el hombro.

**"Lo pondré".**

Su mano sostuvo ahora su muslo. Su trasero le fue forzado a abrirse y el pene hinchado cavó con fuerza en un hueco humedecido.

**"Ah, duele..."**

Un gemido tremendo fluyó de sus labios, pero no tuvo ningún efecto en Han Seon-ho. El pene, con la cabeza en el agujero estrecho, iba todavía muy lento pero sin vacilación. Entró por el hueco sin tener espacio para detenerse así que lo único que había sido amable de todo esto, fue el aviso de que lo pondría.

Tirando de la cintura temblorosa de Myung, Han Seon-ho metió el pene hasta el final y el interior, estrecho y suave, apretó su pene y lo exprimió...

Seonho lo abrazó.

**"¡Ah, ah!** **Ugh** **..."**

Lee Myung, que estaba en una posición extraña, se sentía honestamente avergonzado. Han Seon-ho acababa de empujar el pene en su trasero y la parte sensible había sido aplastada por la carne dura hasta que el frente de sus ojos se puso completamente blanco. Su cuerpo, que estaba somnoliento debido a las circunstancias, hizo que sus articulaciones se volvieran rígidas y cuando Han Seon-ho se torció ligeramente, Lee Myung gimió tanto que parecía más bien un grito de dolor a algo de placer. Definitivamente su pene era demasiado grueso para recibirlo de un modo natural así que, incluso cuando estaba quieto, empujaba tanto y tan fuerte la pared interior que se sentía como si le partiera todo el cuerpo. La parte superior de su pelvis parece levantarse sola e incluso cuando trató de soportarlo, sosteniendo la sábana con cada uno de sus dedos, igual no pudo reprimir el gemido de su llanto.

Mientras Han Seon-ho sacaba lentamente su pene hacia su entrada, Lee Myung podía sentir la trayectoria con completa claridad. Contenía la respiración como si alguien le estuviera tapando la boca y sin embargo, incluso pese a lo destruido que ya estaba, Han Seon-ho lo insertó con fuerza sin dejarlo tomar aire. El pene, duro como una piedra, le aplastó la pared interior y luego, empujó la cabeza hasta tocar el fondo.

**"Ah, espera... ¡¡Ah!!"**

Se retiró por un momento, luego empujó una vez más y, una vez más **y una vez más** hasta que los gemidos de Myung comenzaron a parecerse mucho a los de una persona que ya no podía resistirlo. Su cuerpo estaba empapado de sudor, como si acabara de salir de la piscina, y su piel parecía tan increíblemente roja que lucía doloroso. De todos modos, _comprendía a la perfección que solo era el principio._ Han Seon-ho no le dijo amablemente que se movería, solo lo tomó de la cintura, lo abrazó y golpeó la parte inferior de su cuerpo a una velocidad constante y frenética. No podría decir que fue duro, pero definitivamente no se sintió nada amigable. En realidad, se sorprendía mucho consigo mismo por haber podido soportar.

**"Ah, ah, ah, ah..."**

A medida que el movimiento se aceleraba, la inserción se hacía increíblemente más profunda. Los movimientos modestos se convertían en algo parecido a un _pistón_ donde los testículos golpeaban sus caderas. Su boca estaba abierta y la saliva fluía por su barbilla junto con el sudor que goteaba segundo tras segundo sobre la sábana.

**"¡Ah,** **ugh** **!"**

En ese momento, _Seon-ho empujó la parte posterior de Myung con la palma de la mano._ Era una actitud fría, como si fuera tacaño al tener relaciones sexuales... Aunque no le estaba pidiendo ser cariñoso como un amante, había terminado siendo una relación sexual unilateral que terminó con él, metiendo la cara en una sábana para no gritar. **Ya no quería seguir.** Sin embargo, el brazo, que no pudo superar la presión de su peso, se dobló y se quedó inmóvil sobre la cama durante un buen tiempo. Y como si hubiera esperado esto desde un inicio, Han Seon-ho aprovechó para agarrar uno de los muslos de Myung, y lo abrió mientras levantaba la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

**"Ah... Myung..."**

Le pareció extraño que el estado de ánimo miserable y el placer que le dejaba la cabeza en blanco coexistieran. Myung trató de sostenerse utilizando ambas palmas pero cada vez que ese pene se clavaba dentro de él, su cuerpo temblaba tanto que finalmente su postura colapsó. Han Seon-ho es como una persona que ha estado entrenando durante mucho tiempo. Parecía saber exactamente donde tocar y de que manera moverse para hacerlo sentir bien.   
Aparte de su respiración contenida, solo el sonido de las pieles que chocaban entre sí se rompía en su oído y de repente, Lee Myung ya estaba acostado con las mejillas en la cama. Cabeza abajo, labios separados. Aun así, un gemido indeseado salió de su boca y su cuerpo tembló con todas sus fuerzas.

**"Ah... Oh, ¡Oh!"**

Deseaba mezclarse con él. _¿Pero quería sexo de esta manera?_ Afortunadamente, su cabello había caído hasta cubrirle los ojos. Lee Myung-eun pensó: _**"Me alegro de que no haya visto las lágrimas fluyendo por mis mejillas."**_ Y también pensó que sería menos miserable si pareciera que lo hacían por un trato. El Myung de 18 años que estaba ansioso por él, pareció llorar _¿Y qué tipo de corazón había en el fondo del Myung de 27 años que lo había hecho seguirlo tan fácilmente?_ Tal vez era que solamente lo recordaba siendo un niño. Brillando intensamente frente a él.

**"Ah, ah, por favor..."**

Aunque no quería pensar en eso, su mirada se mantuvo en la parte superior de la mesa auxiliar... _Él definitivamente estaba saliendo con alguien._ Una sombra redonda que brilla todo el tiempo parece estarle diciendo a gritos **_"Estoy aquí." "Soy real." "Y te_** ** _perseguiré_** ** _por siempre."_**

**"Ah, ah, ah"**

Lee Myung fue el único que colapsó. Estaba ansioso y nervioso pero Han Seon-ho estuvo tranquilo durante todo el acto. Si hubiera dicho que no sabía que sería tan miserable, sería una mentira... No debería haber ido a la cama con él. **No** , ¡No debería haber tomado esa mano en el callejón en primer lugar! Simplemente debió haber llegado al final cuando lo encontró de nuevo, **No**. ¡¡No debió ni siquiera despertar ese bendito día!!

**"** **Ugh** **.** **Ugh** **..."**

Lágrimas y sudor corrieron por su cara. Era doloroso, _muy doloroso_. Y mientras tanto, se sintió todavía más miserable que en un inicio.

Siempre que el cuerpo temblaba debido a la reacción de ese acto brusco, se formaban lágrimas en las pestañas que caían y caían justo como un río. Lee Myung estaba tratando de obtener placer de un hombre que amaba, incluso cuando estaba postrado como un cadáver debajo de él. Era odioso y triste, pero de hecho, _era peor que deseara que no lo dejara ir._ Quería ser uno con él y compartir su corazón. Incluso si el deseo de tocarlo era patético.

Mientras gemía como si no pudiera respirar, finalmente comenzó a toser. _Igual a si el dolor compartiera una raíz con sus pulmones._ Myung no quería mostrar tos, deseaba enseñarle que podía seguir su ritmo y hacerle sentir bien. Pero la tos, que había sido embarazosa en un principio, no era algo que pudiera controlar a voluntad. Su boca abierta escupía dolor y desesperación, como un ladrido... Y en ese momento, una gran mano abrazó suavemente sus hombros hasta hacerle sentir caliente y tibio y, era similar a si lo entendiera todo sobre él. _¿Estaba soñando?_ Como hace 9 años, la acción de taparle la boca con la palma de la mano le hizo llorar todavía más. No dijo nada. Sin embargo, solo el toque de su mano fue tan amable que sintió que lo estaba apoyando. **Que lo amaba.**

Un pene, que era demasiado grande para ser aceptado, entraba y salía del estrecho espacio igual a si estuviera en sus planes profundizar más.

_**"No quiero parecer débil"** _

Lee Myung levantó su cuerpo y volvió la cabeza hacia atrás. En el momento en que aguantó el dolor y miró a Han Seon-ho, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y un líquido pegajoso salpicó entre unas piernas acaloradas. Sintió sus palmas calientes en los hombros, sus caricias y ambos cuerpos moviéndose de arriba para abajo a la misma velocidad. _Myung sintió que era la conversación corporal más íntima que habían tenido._

Mientras sostenía la sábana con manos temblorosas Seonho dijo: **"Di mi nombre."**

Escuchó el sonido del agua de lluvia golpeando la ventana a través de la respiración agitada que pegaba en su oído. Un trueno. A Lee Myung le encantaba el sonido del trueno.

**"Seon...Ho."**

**"Así, justo así..."**

Cuando Han Seon-ho tiró suavemente de su hombro, Myung fue arrastrado hacía adelante. Pronto, sus mejillas mojaron aquellos labios y su lengua caliente lamió suavemente las lágrimas que corrían por su piel.

**"Myung... No llores. No llores, cariño. No llores."**

Era la voz del chico que había conocido en la preparatoria, brillando sin un solo matiz de oscuridad. Tan suave que hacía que le doliera el corazón...


	2. Invierno

Hubo una fuerte nevada en la ceremonia de apertura de la escuela. Papá se fue a trabajar, quejándose de que iban a tener que empujar el auto si la carretera continuaba estando así. Mamá colgó silenciosamente su chal en la perchera.

La forma en que los dos padres se reconciliaban era tranquila, por lo que no se notaba con solo darle una mirada. El día anterior se pelearon mucho, con gritos incluidos y malas palabras. Lee Myung estaba en la habitación con auriculares en la oreja, _pero lo escuchó_. Mamá y papá eran personas que no tendrían mucho por que pelear, a menos que fuera por sus hijos. Ella siempre estaba tranquila, sin emocionarse ni alterarse mucho, incluso cuando estaba enojada, y su papá era más bien del tipo que se quedaba callado. En realidad sus padres, a quienes Lee Myung recordaba amorosos cuando era muchísimo más pequeño, rara vez peleaban.

_Hasta que empezó con el Go._

**"Es un genio, pero si juega una vez cada 100 años entonces está tirando todo a la basura. Debería dedicarse a una carrera de verdad en lugar de..."**

**"¡No proyectes tu vida en un niño!"**

**"Pues tendrá que ir a la escuela secundaria y comenzar a actuar como persona. ¿Crees que si lo dejas solo, el niño crecerá bien? No, porque no sabrá hacer nada más."**

**"¿Es una actitud responsable abrazar a un niño como si fuera inútil?"**

El director Cho le había aconsejado a Lee Myung que se graduara solo de la escuela primaria y se concentrara completamente en el Go. Es decir, los otros niños por lo general comenzaban a jugar al Baduk a los cuatro o cinco años y se volvían profesionales en poco tiempo, pero él había empezado a una edad muy tardía. No importaba cuando nació, ni su condición, tenía que trabajar muchísimo más duro que todos los demás. Debía ir a una academia de formación para registrarse como un profesional y continuar recto por ese camino. Pero si iba a la preparatoria, como una persona normal, podría perder sus habilidades y fracasar en el futuro. Intentaban guiarlo a que se retirara, así que su madre hablaba bastante duro la mayor parte del tiempo:

**"No quiero criar a un niño que solo conoce el Go. Si te gusta mucho, entonces solamente utilizalo como un hobby. Porque puedes querer ser profesional, pero honestamente no sabes qué pasará en el futuro."**

Pero la trampa del _"Es muy talentoso"_ hizo que mamá cambiara drásticamente su forma de pensar. Todos los maestros, sin excepción, decían honestamente que su hijo era un _"genio entre los genios."_ Y por supuesto, eso lo hizo sentirse bien al principio. Cuando los logros de Lee Myung se acumularon gradualmente y regresaron en forma de un certificado y un premio en efectivo, finalmente decidieron que criarían a su hijo como un niño que solo viviría completa y exclusivamente para el baduk. Por otro lado, papá era diferente. Mantenía la idea de que alguien con su talento tenía que ir a la escuela y estudiar así que, durante meses enteros, lo mantuvieron encerrado en clases especiales para mejor su nivel y hacerle aprender un nuevo idioma. Era algo tipo: **_Te guste o no, tienes que ir a la escuela. Ve y juega en el patio de recreo, pasa el rato con amigos y, a veces, solo a veces, puedes jugar._** Eso es lo que papá quería para su niño. Y fue una idea inmutable. Cuando Lee Myung ingresó a la escuela secundaria, el mismo debate estalló en el momento de la ceremonia de apertura. Mamá no quería que comenzara el semestre. Incluso ahora, le pedía a papá que dejara al niño en casa para que pudiera ir a competir y, en contadas ocasiones, incluso lo trató con un sentimiento de ambición sin escrúpulos... Lee Myung no dudaba del amor de su madre, por supuesto, pero su pasión incansable ya no era algo que pudiera soportar. Estaba tratando de apoyar la carrera de su hijo de una manera exagerada, sacrificando sus trabajos y luego renunciando a ellos para dejarlo a él en la posición de una marioneta. Papá quería que su hijo creciera como un adulto con cuerpo y mente saludables y sin embargo, pasó por alto el hecho de que la gente comúnmente se sentía incómoda con la constitución especial y débil de su hijo. No estaba en condiciones de aprender las formas de conversación más fáciles y no podía mezclarse con los niños necesarios como para aprender sobre la verdadera vida. Cuando fue a la escuela la primera vez, se adhirió a su vida de joven pasivo y estático y no aprendió nada...

Lee Myung se quedó callado en cada momento y siguió completamente la decisión de sus padres. Fue porque no quería hacer más grande el problema que tenían agregando un conflicto más a su lista. Ahora, solo le quedaba recordar la atmósfera amable de los años pasados, la que estuvo justo antes de su divorcio. No quería repetir los días que dejaron esas mismas cicatrices indelebles.

Si ellos fueran pacientes, podrían vivir en paz. _Pero no todo era como lo imaginaba._

Asistir a la ceremonia de apertura de la segunda escuela secundaria a la que asistiría Lee Myung, era otra victoria para papá y un desperdicio para mamá... Ese día, el viento era bastante fuerte, por lo que la nieve caía silenciosamente y revoloteaba como loca. Su abrigo no se quedaba quieto contra sus hombros y cuando abría bien los ojos, aparecían pequeños granos blancos en sus pestañas. A veces pegaban y chocaban contra su globo ocular y era tan increíblemente incómodo que ni siquiera podía ver el desolado edificio gris de la escuela. Era como si no fuera el lugar ideal para venir, o como si tuviera que evitar regresar en un futuro. _Un aviso acompañado de un fuerte viento que se interpuso en su camino_.

Myung caminaba en silencio. Y pese a todo lo anterior, no sentía que la escuela le estuviera presionando y tampoco había nada nuevo que soportar. Solo, viviría este nuevo año como alguien que no tenía esperanzas o sueños. Luego, algunos niños lo ridicularizarían, lo manipularían y como siempre, gradualmente sería olvidado en sus memorias.

 _La voz de una chica sonaba por sus auriculares_. Caminaba lentamente, con sus pensamientos puestos en el año pasado y después de eso, solo miró a su alrededor y se detuvo. No había nadie precisamente en esa esquina pero, incluso después de confirmarlo, Lee Myung miró cuidadosamente cada parte del patio de recreo. Como era de esperar, hoy no había nadie allí _¿Eso es por la ceremonia de apertura de la escuela?_ Entonces es natural _¿O no lo es? ¿Será por el clima?_ Los niños, con abrigos oscuros o acolchados, caminaban en una sola dirección, luchando contra el viento. Myung miró al costado de los niños pero nunca se detuvo demasiado en sus caras. Y después, empujado hacia adelante y hacia atrás por culpa del viento, finalmente llegó a la puerta principal. Los niños de antes se habían reunido para cambiarse los zapatos.

**"¿Cuántas clases hay...?"**

No era algo que se forzara a recordar, así que tuvo que revisar los mensajes de su teléfono celular. Era en el salón número 5. El edificio antiguo, en el segundo piso. Las clases 1, 2 y 3 estaban subiendo por la escalera este así que evidentemente, el salón número 5 estaba lejos de cualquier otro lugar. **No le gustaba estar en la secundaria** , ni ir a clases y al final, resultó que todo lo volvía insatisfecho. Lentamente se cambió los zapatos de calle por zapatos escolares y subió las escaleras mientras suspiraba con el mismo aire apagado de siempre. Cuanto más se acercaba, mayor era el disgusto que crecía en su pecho y menos ganas tenía de llegar. En realidad, nunca tuvo un sentimiento positivo para esto. 1,2, 3... Cuando se paró debajo del letrero que indicaba el número del salón, pasaron 13 minutos antes de que finalmente se decidiera a hacer un movimiento. **No quería entrar**. Es algo que repite todos los años pero que nunca había deseado con tantas ganas. En lugar de estar asustado por la experiencia desconocida, al pensar que era real que tenía que enfrentarse a la gente, _mucha gente,_ se sintió tan increíblemente nervioso que comenzó a temblar. Respiró hondo, abrió la puerta y tragó saliva. Estaba seguro de que iba a poner sentir las miradas punzantes de más de 20 personas. ¡Y él odiaba demasiado sentir que atraía la atención! En ese momento, quería desaparecer del mundo, pero fingió no estar consciente de eso.

Como era común en el primer día de cada nuevo semestre, esta vez los niños parecieron saber a la perfección que Myung era nuevo y tan pronto como se dieron cuenta de que además no era interesante, apartaron la mirada y cada uno comenzó a hacer sus respectivos trabajos. Lee Myung enfrentó entonces una segunda crisis: _¿Podía tomar el asiento junto a la ventana? ¿Estaría prohibido?_ Elegir el sitio para sentarse es un factor importante que tiene un profundo impacto en la vida escolar. Aunque puede que los asientos que tomen ahora sean solo temporales y el maestro del aula seleccione nuevos asientos en orden de altura o de número de lista. Tal vez no tenía sentido ocupar un buen puesto ahora y podía sentarse en cualquier otro lugar. Murmuró un pequeño **"De acuerdo."** y se fue solo para terminar husmeando frente a la ventana segundos después. _No poder renunciar a lo que quiere rápidamente es uno de sus inconvenientes_ **"Ni siquiera es importante, así que ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?"** Dijo en forma de suspiro y después, Lee Myung terminó sentándose frente a la ventana.

Parece que alguien lo estaba mirando, así que giró su cuerpo hacia la derecha sin pensar. _Ambos hicieron contacto visual._

**"Oh..."**

El chico, que apoyaba los codos contra el escritorio, le resultaba increíblemente familiar y después de un par de minutos de pensarlo con detenimiento, _recordó que era cierto que ya lo había visto._ El niño probablemente no lo recordaba porque solamente lo miraba como si su presencia le pareciera algo divertido y luego, _sonrió_. Myung era alguien que se avergonzaba rápidamente así que fijó su mirada en la espalda de la persona de enfrente.

**"No puedo hacer esto, estamos en la misma clase..."**

De repente, sintió que le faltaba el aliento y que su corazón latía muy rápido. Myung intentó apretar el puño y cerrar los ojos por un rato, pero el temblor no fue fácil de quitar. Sobre todo, por la sonrisa que estaba tratando de salir de sus labios. _Una pequeña convulsión en su boca._ Incluso cuando el maestro de aula entró y dijo algunas palabras, el interior de su cabeza estaba llena de él. Y cuando el maestro de aula comenzó a recibir candidatos para la elección de presidente de la clase, Lee Myung seguía pensándolo y pensándolo.

**"¡Su atención todos! ¿Quién es el único chico que estudia cuando se debe de estudiar, hace ejercicio cuando se debe hacer ejercicio y es más atractivo que cien de nosotros? ¡Seonho Han! Él puede hacer todo lo que usted le pida hacer, maestro."**

No fue hasta ese entonces, que se dio cuenta de que tenía la oportunidad de ver al chico tanto como lo quisiera gracias a las elecciones para presidente de la clase. Los elegidos se pusieron de pie y miraron alrededor del salón, _pero solamente él brillaba._ Tenía pelo negro bastante bien recortado y unas cejas oscuras que le hacían parecer difícil de tratar. Sin embargo, en ambos ojos, había una atmósfera triste e inocente que combinaba muy bien con su nariz alta y clara. Su boca tenía una leve sonrisa que le hacía parecer relajado y firme y no tenía que esforzarse mucho para descubrir que era hermoso por donde lo mirara...  
Myung lo observaba sin dudarlo, pero solo cuando el niño se volvió a sentar fue cuando pensó _¿Es este un sueño?_ No tenía el coraje de pellizcarse la mejilla en medio de tanta gente. Pero si es un sueño, entonces su corazón no habría podido latir con tanta fuerza.

A medida que estos síntomas empeoraban, es posible que deseara vomitar lo que comió por la mañana. Estaba librando una guerra consigo mismo y contra la risa que se seguía extendiendo en sus labios.

**"Vamos a contar los votos."**

Estaba pensando en otra cosa, así que ni siquiera podía recordar quiénes eran los otros candidatos. _¿Estará bien elegirlo solamente por su bonita cara?_ No, no era solo la cara. El niño tenía excelentes habilidades motoras y además, parecía que su personalidad era también increíblemente buena.

**"De acuerdo..."**

Lee Myung dudó durante mucho tiempo y sostuvo su pluma con fuerza. Nervioso como si estuviera escribiendo una carta de amor _¿¡Y es que cómo es posible que su nombre también sea tan bonito!?_ Le gustaba como se escribía, aunque las líneas que hizo no fueran rectas porque su mano estaba temblando... Pronto dobló su papel y se acercó a uno de los niños sentados en la primera fila para entregarle su voto. **"Han Seonho, Han Seonho, Han Seonho, Han Seonho, Abstención, Han Seonho."** Los treinta y cuatro votos se clasificaron rápidamente y los resultados fueron tan contundentes que no hubo tensión. En realidad, fue como tostar frijoles en un fuego lento, muy ordinario y monótono. El maestro de aula anunció los resultados con voz profunda, como si recitara el menú del almuerzo.

 **"Con 25 votos, Han Seon-ho es el líder de la clase a partir de hoy".** Levantó la mano y señaló el centro del aula. **"Está bien, líder de la clase. ¿Tienes algo que decirles a tus amigos?"**

Myung se ahogó de repente.

No quería ir a la escuela cada día de cada mes, ni leer un solo libro. No deseaba despertarse, ni convivir y definitivamente odiaba la idea de intercambiar palabras con alguien más. Sin embargo, Han Seon-ho rompió todo en lo que creía cuando empujó la silla hacia atrás y se levantó sin dudarlo para decir.

**"Hola. Encantado de conocerlos. Gracias por elegirme como líder de la clase. Diganme cualquier cosa con la que necesiten ayuda y yo... Haré lo mejor que pueda."**

Aplausos y más aplausos. Pronto terminaron rodeados por el sonido de aplausos de todas direcciones. Aplaudieron hasta que finalmente se cansaron y hasta que Lee Myung comenzó a pensar... _Que la escuela podía ser interesante por primera vez._


	3. Invierno.

El menú de ese día fue calamar salteado y raíz de loto guisada. Lee Myung puso sopa de miso en el plato y luego buscó por un asiento vacío. En lugar de ir a la cafetería inmediatamente después del cuarto período, que era la hora de educación física, se cambió de ropa y optó por dibujar durante un tiempo bastante considerable así que ahora todo estaba lleno.

Myung se sentó al lado del pilar. Existía la ventaja de que incluso si almorzaba solo, nadie podía verlo desde el otro lado. Es decir, ni siquiera era como si hubiese pasado uno o dos días comiendo solo, pero a veces había niños que buscaban cualquier pretexto para comenzar a molestar.   
Buscó música, en la aplicación de su teléfono móvil, y se puso los auriculares en ambos oídos. Es un sonido electrónico de tono alto. Armónico y estable. Cuando cubrió finalmente el ruido del techo y de los alrededores, se sintió mejor e incluso dibujó una sonrisa gigante sobre su boca. Es una canción, interpretada por voces jóvenes y refrescantes y cuando la escuchó por primera vez, naturalmente dejó de pensar en todas las cosas malas que pasaban al rededor y pudo concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Levantó una cuchara y tomó un sorbo de sopa de miso. _¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado comiendo con la cabeza vacía cómo para no poder percibir el sonido de quitar una silla del otro lado del pilar?_ Myung parpadeó y ladeó la cabeza.

**"Vaya, ¿Se supone que esto es arroz?"**

**"¿Es comida para perros o para humanos?"**

Un grupo de estudiantes varones se sentó, haciendo un escándalo.

**"De todas formas, casi hago un gol. Lo juro. Pero estaba enfermo y no pude concentrarme. Fue casi como Messi."**

**"Lo levantaste con las rodillas y lo aventaste contra el poste."**

**"¡Porque era un tiro difícil!"**

El pulgar de Myung encontró el botón de **+** y lo presionó dos veces.

**"¿No fue una patada con el pie izquierdo? Yo lo vi de esa manera".**

**"De ningún modo."**

**"Se pone rígido como una piedra."**

Estaban emocionados, como grupo, por la manera en la que habían estado jugando al fútbol contra el salón contrario. Su voz era demasiado fuerte así que aunque subió el volumen casi al máximo, golpeaban su tímpano incluso a través del sonido de la música. Myung tocó otra vez el botón de **+** y lo golpeó repetidamente. Al nivel donde incluso hacía que dolieran sus oídos.

**"¡No! ¡Yo lo vi!"**

**"¿De qué estás hablando? Lo hizo con el pie derecho. Lo he visto hacerlo desde la escuela primaria."**

**"¿Qué? ¿Entonces qué fue lo que ví yo?"**

**+, +**

**"Tus ojos deben haberse torcido".**

**+, +, +**

**"Le voy a preguntar directamente ¡Le voy a preguntar!"**

Las manos de Myung se detuvieron. El volumen alcanzó el límite debido a que había mantenido presionado el botón **+** y sin embargo, las voces parecían gritar en sus oídos, _tan frecuentemente_ , que terminó por presionar el botón de **pausa**. Cuando lo hizo, volvió a escuchar todo el ruido de la cafetería:

**"Señor capitán de la clase, ¿Pateó usted con el pie izquierdo o con el derecho?"**

La ruidosa mesa lateral de repente se quedó en silencio. Myung mordió la cuchara que llevó involuntariamente hasta su boca y se quedó sin aliento.

**"No puedo recordar. Debe haber sido el pie derecho".**

A diferencia de otros niños, su voz madura tenía el poder de llamar la atención de forma natural. No era una voz adecuada para escuchar cuando comía, porque hacía que su corazón latiera realmente fuerte:

**"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no puedes recordar algo tan fácil cómo la posición de tu estúpido pie?"**

**"¿Entonces tú si recuerdas con qué pie me pasaste el balón?"**

**"Oh, sí. Obviamente".**

Siguieron hablando de una escena que aparentemente los había impresionado mucho hace un rato. Lee Myung escuchó cada parte de la conversación, pero descubrió que el capitán guardaba silencio la mayor parte del tiempo. Tiene tantos amigos como para no estar solo por años enteros y aunque era cierto que tenía una personalidad vivaz y encantadora, también era más bien, del tipo de persona que escuchaba más de lo que opinaba. Solo decía una palabra ocasional cuando quería dar su punto de vista y, aunque parecía que había estado en el centro de atención desde su nacimiento, no parecía ser alguien que lo quisiera.

**"Tenemos muchos niños que son buenos en los deportes esta vez, así que seguramente vamos a ganar en la competencia deportiva".**

**"¿Sí? ¿Ya están pensando en la competencia atlética tan pronto? Falta muchísimo".**

**"¿No es después de las finales de fútbol?"**

**"Dicen que hay otro equipo en la clase..."**

**"¿En serio?"**

Lee Myung terminó su comida. Fue agradable estar en el mismo espacio que el líder de la clase, pero no tenía ningún chiste si no escuchaba constantemente el sonido de su voz.

De todas las clases, tuvo mucha suerte de estar en una que lo tuviera a él. Si hubiera entrado en un salón diferente, lo habría olvidado en su memoria sin siquiera saber su nombre hasta que ambos fueran a la graduación... Y recientemente, tenía tantas preguntas sobre él que hubo momentos en los que estaba preocupado porque no podía apartarlo de sus ojos.

**"No solamente hay otro equipos de fútbol en la clase. También hay un jugador de Go".**

Mientras esperaba que el capitán abriera la boca, Lee Myung se quedó increíblemente en blanco.

**"¿Go?"**

**"Sí, algo como un jugador profesional de Go."**

**"Bueno, ¿Y eso es interesante?"**

**"¿Quién?**

**"¿Kim Myung?"**

**"No sé quién es. Todavía no he memorizado todos los nombres".**

Aunque el nombre estaba equivocado, nadie lo corrigió. Bueno, había cinco personas sentadas allí, él era nuevo y nunca había intercambiado palabras con ellos, por lo que no era extraño que ocurriera así.

**"¿No opinan que el Go vuelve extraños a los niños?"**

**"¿Por qué?"**

**"Tuve un compañero que jugaba al Go cuando estabamos en la escuela primaria, pero era un maldito idiota. Siempre murmuraba para si mismo".**

**"Vi uno, sí. Y se creía la gran cosa."**

**"Algo les pasa en la cabeza, te lo juro"**

**"Y lo peor, es que si son profesionales, ganan mucho dinero. Juegan con fichitas y ya es mucho mejor que ir a Harvard."**

**"Pues por eso tienen la personalidad de un idiota."**

**"Creo que ya sé quién es. ¿No es un niño que utiliza lentes?**

Myung se rascó el cuello como si estuviera ansioso. Ni siquiera han pasado dos días y ya estaban hablando sobre él.

**"No lleva gafas".**

Entonces, una voz suave se pegó a su oído a través de todos los otros ruidos fuertes...

**"Y si es quien yo creo que es, pues, se veía bien. No lo sé todavía... Pero parece muy agradable y lindo."**

Su voz tranquila colocó un escudo cálido y confortable sobre Myung, quién se había quedado inmóvil y parpadeante frente a su sopa fría... Ya había escuchado innumerables cosas sobre él, pero fue la primera vez que alguien, a quien no conocía bien, lo defendía de esa manera:

**"¿Cómo se sentirá ser un genio? Me gustaría hablarle para confirmarlo".**

Lee Myung sonrió al mismo tiempo que los otros niños se echaban a reír, al igual que en una fiesta. Nadie puede verlo desde su posición, pero no pudo evitar agachar los hombros.

**"Cállate, capitán. Tú también eres un genio."**

**"Y tienes más suerte porque, con esa cara... Uy."**

**"Ojalá murieran todos los chicos guapos."**

**"Yo también quiero morir."**

**"Habla el chico que disfrutará de la vida eterna."**

**"Oigan ¿Ya terminaron?"**

El sonido de arrastrar las sillas se escuchó uno tras otro, y los niños se pusieron de pie segundos después, sosteniendo su plato. 

Incluso después de que la charla se había cambiado de lugar, Myung se quedó allí un rato y pensó en la conversación. _Dijo que se veía bien_... Apenas había comenzado el nuevo semestre, y él ya sabía de su existencia. Era difícil de creer, incluso cuando lo escuchó con atención utilizando ambos oídos.

**_"Me gustaría hablarle."_ **

Mientras recordaba su voz, su rostro comenzó a arder con fuerza. Un suspiro salió entre sus labios y fluyó en el aire... El había preguntado cómo sería ser un genio _¿Pero cómo será ser un chico perfecto que es bueno en todo y amado por cada una de las personas a su alrededor?_ Era difícil siquiera imaginarlo.


	4. Primavera

**"¡Myung de la clase tres! ¡Visita!"**

Frente a la puerta de la escuela, el maestro agitaba la mano en su dirección.

**"Ten tu tarjeta, señorita. Ya puedes pasar".**

**"Bueno, pues gracias".**

**Jung** miró a su alrededor y entró al edificio. Es un niña alta y bonita y utiliza una falda de uniforme escolar que hace que se destaque en el patio de recreo. Myung odiaba que alguien lo mirara y no le gustaba llamar la atención hacia él por lo que esperaba que se fuera a casa pronto. _Aunque parecía más bien una persona que había venido con toda la intención de jugar._

**"Por cierto, aquí tengo tu libro de texto."**

Anoche, Jung llegó a la habitación que compartía con Myung y charló con él bajo la excusa de que deseaba su asesoría para un par de problemas matemáticos. No fue hasta que llegó a la escuela, que se enteró que su libro no estaba en su mochila y por tal motivo, el profesor de matemáticas, quién parecía tener un placer extremo en regañar a quienes no traían sus libros de texto, lo colocó de espaldas contra la pared y golpeó su muslo con una escoba. No le gustó sentirse tan avergonzado, así que por eso prometió reunirse con Jung a la hora del almuerzo.

Lee Myung recibió el libro de Jung y lo colocó en su mochila:

**"Gracias. Ya te puedes ir."**

**"¡Pero si vine de muy lejos! Al menos deja que estemos juntos un momento más."**

Y así, _comenzó su larga carrera por avergonzarlo._ Había chicos que la miraban fijamente, pero a ella no pareció importarle en absoluto.

**"¿Qué les pasa? ¿Nunca han visto a una niña en su vida o qué?"**

Myung se rió de sus palabras.

Jung, que es un año menor que él, es mucho más fuerte, inteligente y amable de lo que se podía suponer. Lee Myung a veces quería que todos en el mundo fueran como ella porque, solo entonces, _no estaría deprimido ni tan infinitamente solo todo el tiempo._

**"El sol está un poco fuerte. Me voy a la sombra".**

**"¿Uh? Bueno."**

Lee Myung se movió apresuradamente a la sombra porque su hermana menor estaba haciéndolo sentir incómodo. No era a propósito, por supuesto, pero no era algo que se pudiera evitar... El niño, con las mejillas apuntando al suelo, levantó inconscientemente las rodillas y las abrazó así como hacía siempre que estaba en clase de educación física. La diferencia, es que ahora llevaba un uniforme escolar diferente.  
Jung se acercó, se sentó a su lado y puso su mochila en su regazo. Miró hacia arriba y dijo:

**"Es bonito. ¿Qué tipo de flor es esa?"**

Cuando volvió la cabeza hacia atrás, su visión se llenó de un completo color púrpura. Había pequeñas flores, floreciendo en grupos hasta formar algo similar a un pequeño racimo de uvas. No eran uno o dos, ¡Había una infinidad de uvas cubriendo el cielo! Vides frescas, que se enredaron a su alrededor y se iluminaron a contraluz hasta que las hojas pequeñas finalmente terminaron revoloteaban con el viento... Nunca había visto esto en detalle, así que sentía pena por la flor.

**"No lo sé."**

**"Huele bien."**

**"Lo hace".**

**"¿No habrá muchos bichos?"**

**"No creo..."**

Myung, _en realidad no sabía que responder._ No a detalle, al menos. Siempre había estado allí, simplemente viendo a los niños hacer ejercicio durante la clase de educación física. Probablemente no hubiera notado un bicho ni siquiera aunque miles de ellos cayeran sobre su cabeza.

**"Se puso bastante caliente. Tendré que ponerme un traje de verano más tarde."**

**"Cierto."**

El sonido del tarareo de Jung fue agradable durante un rato.

**"Hermano."**

**"¿Eh?"**

**"¿Disfrutaste el almuerzo hoy?"**

**"Para nada. La comida es mala aquí. ¿Tú lo hiciste?"**

**"Fue completamente asquerosa."**

**"¿Qué comiste entonces?"**

**"Al final, solamente yogurt. Lo intercambié con mis amigas cuando vomité."**

A diferencia de Lee Myung, que siempre comía solo, Jung tenía muchos amigos regados por aquí y por allá porque ella era una persona de verdad encantadora.

**"¿Realmente vomitaste?"**

**"No. Pero me pareció que eso era algo que podía pasar pronto."**

**"Es bueno que no lo hicieras."**

**"¡Pero lo hago a menudo! Solo lo huelo y ya está."**

Jung habló casualmente y bromeó por un momento para intentar mejorar el ambiente. El viento soplaba con ganas y las hojas que cubrían densamente el cielo se balancearon e hicieron que la luz se filtrara por los huecos hasta pincharle los ojos.

**"Oppa, mira arriba."**

Lee Myung levantó la cabeza de inmediato: El mar púrpura, bellamente inclinado según el viento, parecía aún más estremecedor que hace unos momentos. Los delicados pétalos absorbieron la luz del sol y giraron al mismo tiempo, como un foquito. Brillaban y tenían un olor profundo, como si fuera miel pura. Y en poco tiempo, una ducha púrpura cayó sobre los dos lo suficientemente rápido como para llenarles de flores todo el cuerpo.

**"¿Estás seguro de que los insectos no caen?"**

Myung negó con la cabeza y se sacudió los pétalos amontonados en su cabeza. Luego se rió, señalando lo que su hermana tenía pegado en su nariz y en sus pestañas.

Después de luchar contra los pétalos durante mucho tiempo, Lee Myung miró sin querer al patio de recreo... Un grupo de estudiantes varones, que eran adictos al fútbol, estaban corriendo de un lado para otro persiguiendo una pelota. Aunque los escuchó durante unos minutos durante el almuerzo, estaba ansioso por verlo otra vez así que fue un escenario bastante interesante: Lee Myung estaba honestamente obsesionado con esa resistencia incansable y esos músculos que se abultaban en los muslos y en sus pantorrillas al correr. _Tan increíble que incluso le habían dado ganas de recorrerlos con los dedos._

**"¿El fútbol es divertido?"**

Jung, que siguió la mirada de Myung, preguntó esto con bastante indiferencia. Su hermano se elevó de hombros.

**"No lo sé."**

**"¿Tú también quieres hacerlo?"**

**"... A veces."**

**"¿Quieres jugar conmigo** **?"**

Lee Myung se rió de sus palabras.

**"No sé cómo".**

Había sido cuidadosamente entrenado para convertirse en un jugador de Go profesional y como resultado, vivió sin conocer la mitad del mundo. En los grados inferiores de la escuela primaria tenía algunos amigos, por supuesto, pero no había tiempo para jugar con ellos después de la escuela.

Entonces, si hubiera aprendido a jugar fútbol, _¿Habría podido unirse a ese grupo ahora?_

**"Solo necesitas patear la pelota. ¿Hay algo especial en eso?"**

**"Lo hay".**

**"Creo que puedes hacerlo bien. También eres fuerte".**

**"Lo harás mejor que yo. Porque eres buena en cualquier cosa".**

Mientras tenían una conversación tonta, la mirada de Lee Myung siguió un punto específico. Más que nada, **a un hombre específico**. Él corría rápido, pateaba el balón hacia la portería y saltaba de alegría segundos después. Pero cuando las cosas no iban del todo bien, el objeto de su atención simplemente sacudía la cabeza como si estuviera muy, muy enojado consigo mismo.

**"Hermano."**

**"¿Eh?"**

**"Hmm…"**

Lee Myung vio el partido de fútbol con facilidad en el momento en que Jung se quedó callada con sus pensamientos: El balón pasó ferozmente de izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda otra vez. Entonces, excepcionalmente, Seonho tomó el balón del oponente y realizó un pase bastante largo. La pelota cayó frente a sus compañeros, pero el niño que recibió el balón perdió la oportunidad. El rival condujo el balón y avanzó hacia la portería, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes que Seonho se la quitara al tomar nuevamente la iniciativa. Protegiendo la pelota bajo sus pies y corriendo igual a si fuera un animal salvaje... Tres o cuatro de ellos se pegaron a él pero, tal vez por su fuerza o tal vez por su velocidad, logró esquivarlos y hacer un impresionante **gol**. Myung, que apretó el puño con fuerza sin saberlo, solo se relajó y suspiró de alivio.

Seonho sonrió y se movió lentamente, pero los niños del mismo equipo gritaron vítores y corrieron hacia él para abrazarlo.

**"¿Quién es ese tipo? Es muy bueno."**

No fue un cumplido para Lee Myung, pero sonrió suavemente porque se sentía bien.

**"¿Es el líder del equipo de fútbol?"**

**"Lo es."**

**"Supongo que lo conoces".**

**"Está en mi clase..."**

**"Um... Con que es de tu clase."**

Myung giró su cabeza, reconociendo tardíamente el tono que había empleado.

**"Así es."**

**"¿Cuál es su nombre?"**

**"Han Seon-ho."**

Myung incluso habló de su apellido, así que se detuvo. No debió haber dicho su nombre tan a la ligera pero, había sentido que Jung logró mirar profundamente dentro de él... Desde que era muy joven, aunque no hablara o le contara lo que sentía, ella rápidamente notaba todo. _Incluso lo menos evidente._

Lee Myung amaba a Jung, pero esta vez tuvo un poco de miedo de mostrar de más.

**"Han es guapo, alto, y es muy bueno en el fútbol".**

**"..."**

**"¿Quién no amaría a alguien así?"**

**"Supongo..."**

Desde entonces, Jung ya no volvió a decir ni una sola palabra que dificultara las cosas para Myung: Habló de su uniforme escolar, le contó una historia sobre un profesor que odiaba, una historia sobre lo que hacía cuando tenía sueño en clases y también lo mucho que odiaba sus zapatos. Cosas así.

**"Oh, espera ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? ¿Crees que es muy tarde para seguir aquí?"**

**"Sí, posiblemente lo sea."**

**"Sí. Y yo tengo que irme si no quiero que me golpeen el trasero con un palo".**

Lee Myung hizo el ademán de levantarse junto con ella, pero Jung presionó su hombro con su palma y lo sentó otra vez. Ella simplemente se puso de pie, con su mochila en el hombro y lo miró un momento antes de despegar los labios:

**"Solo siéntate, no te tienes que levantar todavía si no quieres. Nos vemos en casa, oppa".**

Lee Myung miró fijamente la espalda de su hermana menor, que se alejaba a un paso bastante rápido para su gusto. Se preguntaba si más bien, _tendría la habilidad de leer la mente._

Lee Myung-eun confirmó que Jung escapaba de manera segura por la puerta de la escuela y regresó la mirada al medio del patio de recreo. Sus ojos se movieron: Una flor violeta se encrespó bajo la sombra que escondía su cuerpo, por encima de sus rodillas. Con la barbilla puesta en ellas, sonrió de una manera tan pequeña que claramente no sería evidente para los demás.

**"¡Líder de la clase, pase, pase, pase!"**

**"¡Oye, deténlo!"**

Una vez que comenzaron a jugar al fútbol, no se detuvieron hasta el último minuto. _Tuvo la suerte de que le quedaran 12 minutos antes de que tocaran el timbre._


	5. Verano

_Lee Myung no podía creer lo que había hecho hoy_. Con un puño en su frente, como si estuviera enojado, se golpeó una y otra vez hasta producirse dolor. Pero no ayudó.

**"Soy un tonto."**

Caminaba despacio, frotándose la frente. El clima había resultado ser muy caluroso, su cuello estaba obstruido y su fuerza cayó al punto en que se sentía como si estuviera en un desierto ardiente en lugar de en el patio de recreo.

**"Soy un tonto."**

Su largo suspiro estuvo lleno de arrepentimientos. Aunque i _gual ya había perdido la oportunidad_. Sus pasos se hicieron más rápidos, los gritos de los estudiantes reunidos en el auditorio sonaron en todas direcciones, pero Lee Myung-eun se dirigió a la puerta de la escuela sin prestarles atención.   
En lugar de caminar a casa, simplemente se paró en la parada del autobús durante minutos enteros hasta calmarse. Si se va a casa así, seguramente va a ser algo muchísimo peor y su mente no se va a aclarar.

 _Hubo un incidente hace un momento_.

Han Seon-ho aclaró una pequeña disputa en la que Myung estuvo envuelto en el salón de clases y después, además de que lo ayudó, fueron a un comedor de camino a casa. _Los dos juntos_. Él ciertamente no tenía mucha hambre, pero para no decepcionarlo, comió tanto como lo había hecho Seonho. Lee Myung se equivocó con su pensamiento inicial porque el capitán fue amable con él. Todo el tiempo. La ilusión de que podría haberse convertido en una relación ligeramente similar a algo de"amigos" le pasó por la cabeza. Se metió la tarjeta de invitación en el bolsillo y lo pensó cien, mil veces durante una semana. Al final, se la puso en el escritorio tomando el mayor coraje posible... _Pero si se iba a sentir así_ , _no debió dárselo en primer lugar._

Se quejó y se quejó hasta ocasionar que una abuela mirara hacia atrás con una expresión de sorpresa impresionante. De hecho, pensó que nunca podría llegar a sentirse bien con lo que había hecho, pero finalmente apareció el sentimiento que había estado buscando y una sonrisa amistosa le sonrojó las mejillas. Había esperado durante mucho tiempo una oportunidad como esta, _y fue el propio Lee Myung quien la provocó al final._

Myung suspiró, sin saber cuántas veces lo había hecho en un día, y se subió al autobús para sostenerse del tubo de uno de los asientos. Sin embargo, sin importar cuantas veces se sacudiera o se golpeara, los lamentos seguían repitiéndose sin que los pudiera parar.  
Pasó tres paradas, se bajó y deambuló por los callejones para ir y abrir las sucias puertas de vidrio del edificio. Después de eso, subió dos pisos de las escaleras de un centro comercial donde había un olor maloliente. Llegó frente a una puerta con un gran letrero de cartulina cortada y pegada y descubrió después un pequeño montón de platos amontonándose para ser entregados. Cuando abrió la puerta, escuchó un tono de llamada desagradable y el olor a cigarrillos en el aire picando su nariz.

En las tarde, de lunes a viernes, había cuatro personas que se reunían siempre para jugar Go. Uno estaba deambulando por allí, y otros tres, incluído el director **Jo Jung-hwan** , estaban sentados en el sofá para respirar el aire de un ventilador destartalado. Ninguno miró hacia la puerta.

**"¡Nuestra celebridad está aquí! Bienvenido, Lee Myung 3 Dan."**

**"Es cierto, el niño es guapo. Parece un actor de televisión."**

**"Lo es, definitivamente es una estrella. Después de todo, le he enseñado desde que tenía nueve años"**

**"El orgullo de tu vida."**

Lee Myung inclinó la cabeza ante el director Jo y el hombre desconocido que no dejaba de hablar, y entró lentamente al cuarto del centro comercial. Mientras se sentaba en la silla de cuero negro más alejada del lugar, el director Jo se rió como si le pareciera gracioso que fuera tímido.

**"Oh, sigues teniendo el mismo carácter".**

**"Los genios son siempre tan extraños".**

**"Seungbin, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Debes tener más educación."**

El director Jo sacudió los pies en el aire, dejó caer su pantufla y pateó el trasero de su sobrino hasta empujarlo. Jo Seung-bin, un niño que también estaba sentado en el sofá jugando en su teléfono móvil, se levantó con un aire molesto.

**"¡Oh, no me toques con los pies!"**

De hecho, Seung-bin no era un _"simple sobrino"_ sino también, un jugador profesional que se había incorporado apenas este año, pero que ya contaba con la energía y la técnica suficiente como para vencer a quien se le diera en gana. Tanto así, que en el evento final de autógrafos se agregó también el autógrafo del Cho Seung-bin junto al suyo. Volviendo al muchacho en el segundo mayor orgullo de Jo.

**"Ah, estaba tan aburrido. Que bueno que llegaste".**

Se sentó en la silla opuesta a Myung mientras se quejaba y sin decir una palabra más, recogió las piedras negras del tablero y las colocó arriba a la izquierda, abajo a la izquierda, arriba a la derecha, abajo a la derecha y cuatro más esparcidas en el centro. Es descarado pensar que este hombre esperaba matar el tiempo presenciando un partido profesional entre su sobrino y él, pero igual Myung se quedó en completo silencio y sacó sus gafas. No había venido a tener un gran juego de todos modos y de hecho, _hoy no estaba completamente interesado en ganar o perder._ Estaba más bien, _tan frustrado que necesitaba a alguien que le sacara los pensamientos constantes con una dosis de_ _Baduk_ _._

Bajando los cristales hasta su nariz, vio en detalle el rostro contundente del chico de 15 años que tenía de frente, hasta sus pecas.

**"No estoy de buen humor hoy, Seungbin. Creo que es tu oportunidad de ganar".**

**"... ¿Qué?"**

**"Pero me alegra verte."**

Seungbin se rió cuando lo escuchó.

**"Lo que te pasa, es que no puedes tener suerte con esos horribles lentes".**

Seungbin era el típico oponente que sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer para provocar. Además, _también era un genio._ La historia detrás de esto siempre alimentaba su sentido de inferioridad: Los dos comenzaron el Go en el mismo año, pero bajo condiciones diferentes. Jo Seung-bin, de 6 años, era conocido como un niño genio. Myung, de nueve años, siempre fue conocido como uno de los niños que comenzaron Go tarde y que, lógicamente, en ese entonces era un normal perdedor ante Seungbin de varias maneras. Sin embargo, Myung de 10 años peleó contra un niño de 7, luego Myung de 11 se enfrentó a un niño de 8 y desde entonces nunca había perdido ante Seung-bin. Hoy no es así, **se siente triste.** En realidad, hasta parecía hundirse por dentro.

Myung abrió el camino. El sonido de las piedras blancas apiladas es pequeño comparado con la mano de Seungbin, colocando 1000 wones.

**"¿Qué dices ahora?"**

Seungbin murmuró esto en broma, pero pronto su sonrisa desapareció y se puso todo serio. Quería ganar limpiamente y eso era más bien, _un anhelo._ Cuando Seungbin colocó la piedra blanca en el tablero, Myung respondió de una manera constante. _La consideración era siempre un lujo y se tenían que poner sus deseos personales por encima de cualquier otra cosa._ Sin preocuparse por el futuro. No había errores en el sistema y propósito del Baduk. Todos los números eran en si mismos la voluntad del jugador y Myung siempre jugaba como si incluso fuera parte de su propia alma. El rostro de Seungbin estaba avergonzado cuando Myung atacó de una manera que nunca antes había visto. Cauteloso, pero a la defensiva. Y él tenía prisa por detenerlo. Sin embargo, debido a su orgullo, no podía decirle nada por lo que siguió moviéndose como si siguiera confiando bastante en sus propias habilidades.

**"Es malo".**

La gente, que jugaba al baduk en otras mesas, vino y miró atentamente lo que ocurría entre ellos. Uno negó con la cabeza y chasqueó su lengua. El director dijo con orgullo:

**"¿No es el apodo de nuestro tercer Dan** _**"Lluvia que cae"** _ **? Nadie sabe en que dirección** **salpicarán** **sus piedras..."**

Lee Myung sonrió cuando las fichas del adversario, como caballos negros que habían sido amenazados de muerte, cayeron ante su arco. En lugar de deprimirse, Seungbin, que estaba en la parte inferior, empujó su espada hacia las fuerzas que había formado cuidadosamente... **Myung solo estaba pensando en el pequeño trozo de papel que le envío a Seonho** , unas notas de nada en lugar de confesarle que le gustaba. Es un chico patético que llevaba sufriendo una semana entera aunque en el tablero fuera un carnicero aterrador y un verdugo sin sangre ni lágrimas. Luego, incluso se convirtía en un francotirador mezquino o un cazador que ponía trampas deliberadamente... A diferencia de la realidad de tener que renunciar a muchas cosas después de pensar, en el tablero, podría hacer cualquier hazaña que se le viniera en mente. Lee Myung amenazó a las fuerzas de la línea de Seung-bin y observó como su rostro se volvió terroso.

**"Estás haciendo que me ponga de mal humor."**

Murmuró. Pero Lee Myung tomó una piedra blanca, espoleó el ataque sin dudarlo y abrió los ojos. Puso sus fichas una frente a la otra en el momento en que Seungbin hacía rodar dos piedras negras en su mano para detener la ofensiva. Fue un gesto desesperado para reducir el daño, pero Myung no se demoró cuando _¡Pam!_ Una de las piedras fue casi arrojada de la punta de sus dedos, haciendo un sonido impresionante.

 **"¿Que pasó? ¿Entonces es cierto que hasta tú puedes enojarte?"** A menudo se decía que los niños que jugaban al Go parecían crecer antes de tiempo. Este tiene 15 años, pero imita bastante bien a un adulto. Parecía un anciano en realidad, porque tenía una mala postura cuando se sentaba en el sofá. Levantó ligeramente la barbilla y murmuró' **"Dime ¿Estás de buen o de mal humor? ¿Estás agitado por algo?"**

**"..."**

**"Porque cuando eso pasa, comienzas a dejar muchas lagunas en el tablero".**

Seungbin se rió con malicia mientras cantaba sobre todos los errores técnicos que había hecho Myung. Al mismo tiempo, fue un buen truco para distraerlo. Si fuera un juego profesional, sería suficientemente doloroso perder la compostura en un instante tan crítico. Pudo haber sido por sus pensamientos o porque Seungbin había dado en el clavo, _pero Myung pronto se topó con una trampa._

**"Mira nada más... No hay nada que hacer ¿Tu estrategia se basa únicamente en ocupar el tablero como saco de boxeo? Si vas a hacer esto tan fácil, entonces de verdad no tiene chiste".**

Seungbin saltó de la silla y soltó quejas como si su personalidad le pareciera increíblemente injusta. Dos personas, cruzadas de brazos, se levantaron y se acercaron hacía él:

**"Si apuestas dinero, tienes que cumplir."**

Luego, señalaron en dirección al tablero. Estaba bastante en blanco y pensaba que no había sido justo aceptar dinero de menores de edad. Menos cuando lo había animado a apostar 10.000 wones.

**"Vamos, paga niño."**

A su madre no le gustaba que Myung fuera al centro comercial. Primero que nada, olía a cigarrillos. Y la segunda razón era porque tenía miedo de que se volviera uno de esos... **Tipos vividores y** **apostadores** **al Go**. Sin embargo, él nunca había apostado en un juego que no lo incluyera y ahora parecía que estaría bien pagar porque se trataba de una cantidad relativamente pequeña. De todos modos, no era como si el director Jo recibiera un centavo de Lee Myung alguna vez.

**"Espere un minuto, veré si tengo algo de efectivo".**

Myung se metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó el contenido y abrió la palma. Tiene, algunos cupones por valor de 1.000 wones cada uno y unos recibos que estaban arrugados y feos.

**"No creo que sean 10,000** **wones** **".**

**"Ah, tengo ganas de decir algo al respecto. Pero no lo haré. Yo digo que fue un empate y que ambos pierden, así que..."**

El director sacó una tarjeta de 10,000 wones de su billetera y la colocó a un lado del tablero. Seungbin miró a su tío como si fuera un absurdo mientras que Lee Myung continuaba estando bastante ocupado arreglando los papeles que tenía en sus manos hasta el punto en que incluso se vio obligado a bajar de la silla y ponerse en cuclillas. Suspirando, recogió los papeles para tirarlos en la cesta... Pero entre todos esos papeles, _sobresalía algo más que un simple recibo_. Myung, en el suelo, todavía en cuclillas, recogió un papel cuadrado que estaba doblado en dos. Estiró las manos con cuidado y ante él, aparecieron unas letras bastante alargadas y ordenadas:

**¡Claro que acepto! Iré al departamento de audiovisuales a la hora acordada ^^**   
**\- Seonho.**

Myung, que leyó la nota, abrió mucho los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces antes de leer la nota nuevamente y luego, volverla a leer. Sin embargo, no importaba cuanto mirara, no podía encontrar ni un pequeño signo de ira en ella. No había nada en realidad. Y había hecho que su corazón latiera rápidamente. Lee Myung miró las palabras **"Seonho"** y lo bien que encajaba el nombre en el papel. Ya había pensado en ello _. ¿Qué significaba el pequeño ^^ del final? ¿Lo hizo para imitarlo?_ Porque es tan tierno que hasta parece verlo sonreír...

  
Hasta hace un tiempo, su ánimo se había hundido hasta el suelo. Ahora parecía como si se hubiera elevado por encima de las nubes.

**"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Aún no lo has recogido todo?"**

El cabello de Seungbin apareció debajo de la mesa. Myung se puso rápidamente la nota en el bolsillo y dijo:

**"¿Está bien apostar sólo 4.000 wones? Solo tengo eso".**

Lee Myung sacó el dinero, lo puso a un lado del tablero y entregó la tarjeta por 10,000 wones al director Jo.

**"Gracias, pero está bien".**

Mientras que el director elogiaba a Myung por ser tan educado, Seung-bin parecía todavía bastante enojado con él. Se quedó mirando el rostro de Myung y luego puso cuatro cartas de 1000 wones y apostó también en su nombre antes de cruzarse de brazos nuevamente.

**"Olvidemos lo anterior... E intentemos todo de nuevo."**

Lee Myung rodó la piedra blanca que sostenía en su mano y volvió a mirar en dirección al tablero. _El mundo se veía diferente debido al pequeño incidente que había tenido antes_. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro fichas... En una esquina de su cabeza, puede tener sus antiguas estrategias y también, contar las debilidades propias y ajenas para aprovecharse de eso. Y después de bastante trabajo duro, _Lee Myung hizo su primer movimiento serio del día._

Los hombres dijeron **"wow"** y exclamaron: **"¿Qué mosca te picó el día de hoy?"**

Seungbin, que llevaba los brazos cruzados, igual a si fuera un hombre aburrido, se sentó con la espalda recargada completamente en la silla. Myung respondió sin quitar los ojos del juego.

**"¿Qué significa esa cara?"**

**"Tu energía es diferente a la de antes. Ni siquiera pareces enojado".**

Las piedras blancas y negras se colocaron alternativamente en el tablero. No lo hacía de un modo involuntario, como antes, sino que parecía haber encontrado su propio ritmo especial... Lee Myung simplificó sus pensamientos y comenzó a creer que solo debería hacer lo mejor que pudiera porque quería ganar de acuerdo con la naturaleza del Go ahora que no había otro propósito más que ese.

Durante un rato, solo el sonido de piedras que se mueven en silencio de forma intermitente, comienza a romper en las paredes. Hay personas sentadas o de pie pero todos estaban terriblemente silenciosos. El blanco y negro rompe y corta con el paisaje en un fuerte enfrentamiento y las personas parecen volverse increíblemente concentradas en la guerra. Luego, en algún momento, Seungbin bajó la parte superior del cuerpo y secretamente susurró:

**"Lo que viste antes, ¿Era una carta de amor?"**

**"¿Eh? No."**

Myung negó con la cabeza e hizo el movimiento número 121 de la noche...

Una carta de amor estaría bien, pero desafortunadamente no era el caso. Y mientras Cho Seung-min sostenía una piedra negra, los pensamientos de Lee Myung abandonaron el tablero por un tiempo: No importaba si no era una relación, de verdad se sentía muy bien con lo que había logrado. Estaba feliz, incluso si terminaba siendo un pequeño sueño. Estaba emocionado y no sabía qué hacer porque incluso si decía eso ¡Ni siquiera había soñado con tener citas nunca en su vida! Mirando desde una distancia razonable, después de pensar un poco mejor, pudo dar un paso fuerte y acercarse. _Y debería estar muy feliz por eso._

Lee Myung regresó al tablero de ajedrez, con el sonido de la piedra negra de fondo golpeando el tablero de pino.

Su mundo con 361 lugares y muchos más caminos, no es tan hermoso como la realidad. Myung extendió la mano y colocó una piedra blanca entre los dedos índice y medio...


	6. Verano

**"Oye, ¿Por qué tienes un traje de gimnasia?"**

Lee Myung estaba en su asiento cuando escuchó esta pregunta por parte de un estudiante que parecía estar bastante sorprendió de su uniforme. Miró hacia arriba. Era un niño de ojos rasgados y labios gruesos. Nunca habían mezclado palabras.

**"Tengo que usarlo".**

**"Hoy vamos a hacer carreras... Y de todos modos, no puedes correr".** Escupió sin rodeos **"¿De qué sirve darle un uniforme de gimnasia a personas como tú?"**

Eso era correcto. Lee Myung trataba de sentarse a la sombra de un árbol en cada clase de educación física aunque por supuesto, _eso no significaba que no tuviera ropa de gimnasia guardada en su gabinete._ Era algo que venía en el paquete escolar, después de todo.

**"De todos modos, tengo que** **ponérmelo** **."**

Lee Myung sacó su traje deportivo de su bolso y se puso de pie con él en una mano. Cuando llegó al fondo del aula, se escuchó un murmullo desde atrás diciendo:

_**"Es una perra molesta."** _

El pie de Myung se detuvo por un momento, pero decidió fingir no escuchar el sonido y deslizarse todavía por la puerta trasera...

En el baño siempre había olor a suciedad y a trapos podridos. Dos estudiantes varones, que no parecían utilizar bien el urinario, charlaban uno al lado del otro mientras Lee Myung pasaba junto a ellos para abrir la última puerta del compartimento y entrar. Tomó la ropa de gimnasio, la colocó en una percha y desabrochó su camisa de un modo bastante sencillo. Myung siempre se cambiaba de ropa en el baño así que era bueno en eso. Hasta que estuvo en la escuela secundaria, simplemente se avergonzaba por quién vería las marcas quirúrgicas restantes entre su pecho y su costado. No parece obvio si estás lejos, pero cuando te acercas... Bueno, _podía decirse que era complicado._  
Odiaba que alguien viera su pobre y feo cuerpo y del mismo modo, ni siquiera quería ver los cuerpos sanos de otros niños de su misma edad. Ahora, no era tanto por comparación, sino por el hecho de que le gustaban mucho los chicos. No podía ver el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre sin sentir que era incómodo.

Cuando regresó al salón de clases después de cambiarse de ropa en el pequeño compartimento del baño, los niños se estaban reuniendo y murmurando cosas como:

**"Oh, estoy en segundo lugar".**

**"¿Dónde? Tu nombre no es este, ¿Debería bajar más?"**

Mientras todos estaban ocupados hablando de los exámenes parciales, Lee Myung se sentó solo y pensó en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Nuna había estado en una clase de educación física correctamente porque hasta el año pasado, estaba realmente mal de los pulmones. Hoy hay una prueba de aptitud física y aunque no puede, pensó que hoy quería correr como los demás niños lo hacían. Puede que sea imposible hacerlo por mucho tiempo pero tal vez, esté bien correr unos 100 m. Excepto por una o dos veces que había estado tosiendo, estaba bien. Se sentía sano. A nadie le importaba pero si podía terminarlo, al menos la mitad, _parecía que sería algo significativo para darle entrada a una nueva vida también._

Pronto, los niños que se cambiaron la ropa de gimnasia salieron corriendo del aula. El dobló su ropa, tomó fuerzas y siguió a todos los demás...

Era un caluroso día de verano normal. La luz del sol le pegaba en la espalda y la humedad parecía entumecer sus extremidades. Myung decidió correr inesperadamente así que estaba tan nervioso que incluso dar un paso se sentía terriblemente pesado. Como si lo arrastraran hacia abajo mientras su corazón palpitaba y palpitaba.

**"¿En qué lugar llegaste el año pasado?"**

**"En el 13".**

**"Yo hice 12 segundos".**

**"¡11 segundos!"**

**"Joder, ¿Todos son jamaiquinos o qué?"**

Cuando escuchó las conversaciones de otros niños, diciendo que lo máximo que habían tardado en terminar la carrera fue 15 segundos, Lee Myung estaba tan asustado que comenzó a temblar. Nunca había hecho un récord en su vida _¿Y si hace más de 20 segundos?_ Entonces todos lo mirarían con burla. _¿Y si se vuelve peor y se cae?_ La mirada clavada en la parte delantera de sus zapatos de deporte comenzó a ponerse borrosa. El frente de sus ojos se volvió oscuro y comenzó a sudar muy frío. Demonios **¿Qué está haciendo?** Es Myung después de todo, un chico que es tratado especialmente por el maestro de aula, un chico al que no se le regaña aunque no haga nada. Un chico enfermo y débil,   
alguien que siempre necesita ayuda y alguien deficiente.

_**"Es un puto neumotórax andante."** _

_Pero no quería volver a oír eso nunca._

Quería estar en pie, como alguien digno del hombre que amaba. Solo una vez...

Myung dio fuerza a su espíritu, levantó la cabeza y en ese momento, el silbato sonó como una revelación. El maestro estaba de pie y el líder de la clase estaba pasando a los estudiantes de dos en dos frente a la línea de salida... Myung levantó los brazos y colocó su palma sobre sus cejas para cubrir la luz del sol. La pista de 100 m parecía muy larga así que podía imaginarse cayendo en medio o perdiendo el aire antes de escuchar el sonido de salida.

**"¡Seis y siete!"**

Y entonces, los niños salieron corriendo mientras levantaban una brisa de arena. Cuando escucharon el silbato, los números "Ocho y nueve" empezaron a adentrarse a la pista como si fuera algo bastante natural y luego los "Diez y once" comenzaron a calentar. Parecía algo simple pero que no era familiar para él. _Se sentía como que era el único que estaba luchando._ En los competidores, uno es más rápido que el otro y uno parece ir con pereza mientras que su competencia está centrada. Sin embargo, nadie parecía preocupado por si podrían terminar la carrera o no.

La larga fila frente a él disminuyó gradualmente y ahora no había nadie que le bloqueara la vista. Lee Myung se sentía como un soldado al borde de la guerra.

_**"No importa si es lento, siempre que llegue al final".** _

Sus ojos estaban brillando de motivación. Se sentía como si su sangre girara rápido y su corazón se hubiera convertido en una piedra. Alguien lo golpeó en el hombro:

**"Ah. Eres tú, neumotórax. Tienes que salir de aquí ¿Por qué estás en clases? Si no te vas, correrás como los demás niños. ¿Eso se puede?"**

Pero Han Seon-ho no dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando vio su nombre en la lista. Más bien, estuvo quieto durante todo el tiempo, esperando su destino.

El profesor de educación física, parado en la línea de meta, hizo sonar su silbato nuevamente: **"Es tu turno, número trece."**

Lee Myung asintió y se paró frente a la línea. Lo haría, **definitivamente lo haría**. Aunque nadie estaría interesado, era importante para él.

**"¡Hey, Capitán! ¿Qué has estado haciendo? Dales la señal"**

El maestro preguntó desde la distancia. Han Seon-ho no llamó a la siguiente persona, así que la pista número dos seguía estando vacía. El número 14 era un estudiante "especial" como Lee Myung, un jugador de fútbol profesional que rara vez venía a la escuela.

**"No está... Entonces que corra con el número 15."**

Lee Myung se volvió levemente y miró la cara del niño con el que debería tocarle. _Pero la linea a su derecha fue ocupada por Seonho._

Seonho era el número 32, no el número 15.

**"..."**

En un instante, su cara se puso increíblemente roja. Nunca esperó algo como esto. Correr con el líder de la clase. **Correr los dos juntos.** Estaba tranquilo hace un rato, pero de repente estaba tan nervioso como al inicio. _¿Qué tiene que hacer exactamente?_ Estaba terriblemente confundido acerca de dónde estaba, lo que hacían sus manos y las de él e incluso estaba increíblemente al tanto de su respiración. Tenía la ilusión de que sucedían varias cosas al mismo tiempo y aunque ni siquiera habían comenzado, ya estaba sin aliento y cansado. Estaba sintiendo demasiada emoción.

**¡Bip!**

Se tambaleó y volvió a la realidad con el sonido de un silbido agudo. Han Seon-ho salió corriendo y le mostró su espalda tan pronto como comenzó, pero Lee Myung-eun todavía miraba hacia la línea de meta. Sacudió la cabeza y apretó los puños, pero igual había comenzado bastante tarde... _El primer paso fue sorprendentemente refrescante._ Le gustaba la sensación de patear en el aire, lo dulce que era sentir el frío contra su estómago. Estaba abrumado, pero sus pies seguían estando rectos sobre la arena y hasta entonces, parecía ir bien, _bastante bien_. Pero en poco tiempo, cada vez que daba un paso, se abrumaba un poco y le picaba en la garganta. Desde que era muy joven, no había corrido nunca así que este parecía ser el resultado final. Sin embargo, Myung no quería darse por vencido. La amplia espalda del chico frente a él lo hizo correr incluso cuando estaba viendo todo oscuro. Como si fuera la luz en su túnel. _La ilusión de que corre al lado del único hombre que parece no pensar que es invisible._ El acto de correr se sintió sublime cuando pensaba en eso y comenzaba a sentir que podía hacer cualquier cosa. Era una confesión secreta que solo Lee Myung podía lograr articular.

No había ninguna expectativa de que fuera recompensado. Han Seon-ho, a quien anhelaba, siempre miraba hacia adelante. En primer lugar, no tendría por qué mirar en su dirección y si ahora puede correr a su lado, eso es suficiente. Más que suficiente.

La distancia a Han Seon-ho se incrementó naturalmente y cuando pasó de la mitad de la pista, parecía que lo hacía cada vez más y más dificultosamente. No tenía sentido esforzarse. Lee Myung fue un perdedor desde el momento en que comenzó esta carrera, lo sabía. _Pero no le importaba mucho que digamos..._ Todas las preocupaciones que tenía en su cabeza antes y la vergüenza de no llegar en 20 segundos, se habían ido. Pero incluso después de que Han Seon-ho terminó de correr, la carrera de Lee Myung continuó. Le faltaba el aliento y el sudor le fluía como lluvia sobre los párpados, pero igual seguía moviendo las piernas, mirando la línea de meta y estirando las manos para llegar. La velocidad fue mucho más lenta que la primera vez y la mirada del maestro de educación física se sintió entonces increíblemente ardiente.

Cuando se acercó a la línea de meta, fue más como caminar que correr. Respiraba rapido y tan pronto como inhaló y forzó a sus pulmones a exhalar aire, sus miembros fueron sacudidos por el movimiento. El sudor se le acumuló tanto en las pestañas que ya ni siquiera podía ver bien y mientras parpadeaba, la línea de meta se puso borrosa también. Solo quedaban 5 m. Así que el profesor hizo una seña como si estuviera aburrido. **"Date prisa, muchacho."** Era lo mismo que escuchar el sonido de sus compañeros, sólo que no tan agresivo. Lee Myung avanzó mientras se tambaleaba con la convicción de que de alguna manera, terminaría esta carrera... Pero, en ese momento, pisó algo que hizo que se le doblara el tobillo. Se aplicó un dolor agudo por todo el ancho de su piel y el cuerpo se le fue de lado. La brutal gravedad tiró de su cuerpo y en el momento en que cerró los ojos, sus brazos desnudos se frotaron en la arena áspera. _Ni siquiera podía sentir el dolor debido a la frustración_. Tocó el suelo con la palma para levantarse de nuevo pero no había fuerza en su brazo... Y era tan tímido que sintió que iba a llorar. Fue patético que no pudiera terminar la carrera, así que allí se había acabado la oportunidad de correr juntos y de asombrarlo. Estaba enojado porque odiaba sentirse así. **Estúpido**.

Han Seon-ho, cuyo rostro se puso blanco, parece haberse aproximado muy rápido sin que se diera cuenta. Tiró de su brazo y levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo hasta juntarlo al de él. El sonido de todo lo demás desapareció en un instante y solo sus labios abiertos parecían provocar pequeños soniditos cuando tragaba saliva. Han Seon-ho puso los brazos de Myung alrededor de su cuello y le gritó algo al profesor, haciendo que sus músculos se movieran rápidamente hacía la derecha... Y Myung podía oler su sudor, muy de cerca y muy profundo. Sentir la manera en la que inflaba sus pulmones.  
Myung respiraba con dificultad, pero ahora por razones diferentes. Y mientras chillaba, _su piel caliente se extendía hasta la parte inferior de su muslo de una manera que no podía soportar._ ¡Han Seon-ho empezó a correr sin razón alguna así que Myung estaba muy avergonzado porque ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de explicarle nada! Solo veía sus hombros altos y anchos moviéndose de un lado a otro junto con esa mirada increíblemente desesperada. La postura de envolver y sostener la parte interna de su pierna con la mano izquierda parecía bochornosa. Los hombros de Myung estaban en ese pecho y los muslos en su estómago así que constantemente chocaban. _Lo más intolerable fue que Han Seon-ho estaba malinterpretando su situación._ Myung estaba bien y en realidad, no tenía ninguna clase de dolor. Su tobillo estaba un poco torcido, pero no era grave. Simplemente le había sido difícil seguir y ahora estaba siendo confundido por algo más. Era más vergonzoso que feliz estar abrazado por Han Seon-ho. No esperaba un final como este. Lee Myung solo quería correr con él y demostrarle que era fuerte. **Digno de amarlo.** Quizá eso fue demasiado codicioso.

No importaba cuanto tirara del brazo fuerte del chico, no hubo ningún movimiento. Han Seon-ho nunca lo observó a la cara porque simplemente corrió y siguió corriendo. Después de llegar al edificio principal, ingresó directamente sin cambiarse los zapatos. Saltó y empujó con brusquedad la puerta corrediza de la sala de salud.

**"¡Maestro! ¡Maestro!"**

Cuando se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie dentro, hubo un gruñido bajo saliendo de su garganta.

**"¿¡Por qué diablos no estás aquí nunca!?**

_Nunca lo había visto tan enojado._ El pecho, en contacto con sus codos, subió y bajó mucho, y de su boca salió ahora una exhalación caliente. No fue solo la sensación, realmente parece que donde sea que lo toqué, lo estuviese quemando. Es decir, hacia calor. _Un bochorno impresionante_ , y Lee Myung solo había alcanzado a tirar de su brazo para intentar alejarse de eso. Han Seon-ho abrió los ojos al sentir su tacto y como si finalmente hubiese recordado que lo tenía encima, lo dejó en el suelo y se apartó lo suficiente para provocar un terrible silencio durante un buen rato. Myung quería esconderse en un agujero, como ratón, pero tenía que poner una excusa antes de eso. Sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

**"Oye... Estoy bien."**

**"..."**

**"Es solo que mis piernas se sintieron débiles. Estoy realmente bien. Lamento haberte sorprendido tanto"**

No sabía cuántas veces había perdido el aire mientras completaba esa breve oración. Era un escenario terrible. El líder de la clase corrió a la sala de salud con él entre sus brazos porque ya antes había mostrado problemas para respirar. Tomó aliento por un momento y dijo en voz baja:

**"Ha sido demasiado. El profesor de aula dijo que si corres..."**

**"Está bien, solo me caí. Supongo que me esforcé demasiado".**

Parecía como si las lágrimas cayeran mientras hablaba.

**"Lo siento, Myung. Yo solo..."**

Han Seon-ho se disculpó bastante, igual a si hubiera sido su culpa. Sus palabras le hicieron sentir todavía más calor del que ya tenía.

**"Confía en mí, no pasa nada. Ni siquiera necesito una puntuación de educación física ¿Bueno?"**

Lee Myung lo dijo y se dio la vuelta. Y tan pronto como lo hizo, _las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas sin parar_. Caminaba con calma, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Por suerte Han Seon-ho no lo siguió esta vez o no podría explicarlo... Cualquiera a su edad tendría una experiencia en la que el trabajo que intentaron hacer no pareció funcionar así que tal vez, no tenía ni la edad, la experiencia, ni era el momento para llorar por eso. En particular, _alguien que había sufrido innumerables altibajos como él._ Sin embargo, el hecho de que esto no fuera nada para los demás, le molestaba. Eran 100 m, estaba decidido y tenía un montón de sentimientos de emoción en su interior. Igual a si fuera lo más valiente que hubiese hecho en su vida. El hecho de que fuera patético frente a los demás y que le causara malestar a la persona que le gustaba, _fue suficiente para aplastar un corazón pequeño y secreto y reventarlo como una uva._

Para cuando el letrero del baño más cercano se comenzó a ver muy borroso, la cara de Myung ya estaba llena de un montón de lágrimas. Se coló en el último compartimento, se sentó en el inodoro cubierto y lloró con todas sus fuerzas.

**"¿No escuchaste algo extraño aquí?"**

**"Es aterrador ¡Detente!"**

Dos estudiantes golpearon la puerta varias veces y, después de mucho tiempo, lo dejaron solo el tiempo suficiente como para que pudiera calmarse. Salió, se lavó la cara... Todavía era hora de clases, por lo que la mayoría de los estudiantes debían ir ya en dirección al aula de recreo. Lee Myung fue a la oficina del maestro de segundo grado y le dijo que se iría temprano.


	7. Verano

Cuando llegó a casa, eran las dos y media. Papá y Jung no estaban y mamá parecía muy entretenida con su computadora. Estaba sentada y trabajando desde casa, acomodada en el sillón y utilizando solo unos anteojos. _Myung había aprendido el hábito de ponerse un par debido a ella..._

**"¿Myung?"**

Mamá se quitó las gafas y miró hacia atrás.

**"Sí."**

**"¿Por qué viniste tan temprano?"**

**"No me siento bien".**

Mamá sonrió.

**"Deben ser los efectos de la pubertad tardía. ¿Qué te dijo el maestro?"**

**"Nada importante, solamente que te diera esto."**

Lee Myung abrió la bolsa y le entregó un papel blanco, doblado por la mitad, a su madre. Mamá le echó un vistazo y leyó atentamente todo sobre sus calificaciones. Había fallado 10 puntos en el examen final y por ello su promedio había bajado terriblemente, aunque igual no era como si estuviera interesada en sus registros escolares.

 **"Esto no es un problema..."** Tuvo un mal presentimiento... Era una forma trágica de hablar, propia de una persona que estaba a punto de abordar un tema serio. **"El problema es, que me llamó el maestro Jo hace un rato".**

Como era de esperar, su madre fue cuidadosa con sus palabras. Y bueno, no era un gran secreto que incluso después de unirse a las ligas profesionales, fuera al dojo dos o tres veces al mes para jugar Go. Ayer, el maestro Jo dijo que su concentración recayó de una forma preocupante y le preguntó **qué sucedía**... Y sí, podía ser que a su madre no le gustara que fuera al centro comercial pero si que le interesaba mucho que fuera el mejor.

Mamá preguntó: **"¿Pasa algo malo?"**

**"No es nada. Estaba un poco cansado."**

Lee Myung cortó el tema antes de que su madre comenzara a regañarlo. Sin embargo, mamá estaba insatisfecha y su expresión no cambió.

**"El profesor dijo que tu mente era un caos. Estaba inquieto por ti."**

**"..."**

**"Sí, lo entiendo. Todo el mundo sufre en la adolescencia. Sé que has estado luchando desde el año pasado pero ahora, te prometo que yo voy a escucharte. Es una promesa ¿Bueno? ¿Qué pasa?"**

En estos días, su estado de ánimo a menudo cambiaba varias veces al día así que no pudo evitar generar preocupaciones entre los miembros de su familia _¡Y no era como si pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo!_ Sentía que estaba flotando en las nubes un día y por el contrario, en un momento como hoy, ni siquiera podía compararse con una estúpida piedra. Obviamente no podía explicarle esto a su madre porque no importaba lo débil que fuera, o ingenuo o tonto o enfermo, _decepcionar a sus padres era lo peor._ No podría decirle que le gustaban los hombres y menos, que lo hacía un chico de su salón.

**"Es porque... Los partidos de práctica me dan mucho estrés. Hay momentos en los que quiero solucionarlo como si fuera un campeonato pero, luego recuerdo que es amistoso e intento calmarme. Ya sabes, eso... Desconcentra a quien sea."**

**"¿En serio?"**

**"Sí."**

Mamá exhaló: **"Sería mejor cancelar el viaje escolar".**

**"... ¿** **Por qué eso de repente?"**

Sus palabras todavía tenían el efecto de salar su herida. Myung estaba tan molesto con la idea de que le quitaran también esto, que parecía que las lágrimas volverían a estallar en sus ojos.

**"Pensé que podía darte permiso ya que antes fuí muy dura contigo... Pero pienso que si tienes problemas para concentrarte, entonces debes trabajar mucho más en eso. Deberíamos prestar atención al tablero y a los rankings y, si vas, vas a pasar 2 noches y 3 días y es algo así como un desperdicio. Además, la isla de Jeju es..."**

**"Por favor."**

**"¿Eh?"**

**"Por favor déjame ir. De verdad, trabajaré duro. Trabajaré mucho, entonces... ¡Por favor!"**

Mamá abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla segundos después. Ella miró a los ojos de Myung y suspiró igual a si no pudiera creer que le estuviera pidiendo algo.

**"¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas?"**

**"Solo... Solo quiero ir allí una vez antes de graduarme".**

Su madre, que tenía la cara dura todo el tiempo, se rió un poco.

**"Ya veo... Sigues actuando como un niño ¿Eh?"**

**"Solo a este viaje ¿De acuerdo? Y ya no pediré nada más."**

Su madre lo miró, con una expresión severa, y después de un tiempo asintió en silencio. Entonces, aunque estaba deprimido, la esperanza flotó finalmente en los ojos de Myung-eun. Le dijo **"Gracias",** se fue de allí y entró en su habitación para después cerrar la puerta con llave. Luego, en la cama y sin cambiarse de uniforme, comenzó a pensar: _¡Que lamentable es!_ Tener una persona querida hace que su estado de ánimo parezca cambiar diez veces al día. Estaba contento ahora, pero si cerraba los ojos, creía que era un momento más bien triste...


	8. Otoño

_Habían pasado de las 9 de la noche cuando el autobús llegó a la pensión._ Supuestamente iban a cenar todos juntos, pero el tiempo de viaje fue tan largo que Myung estaba de verdad muy agotado. Había sido un momento interminable de bus, avión, bus, bus y bus otra vez. Tanto así, que en este punto parecía que el destino del viaje no era la isla de Jeju, sino el maldito autobús.   
Cuando el vehículo finalmente se detuvo frente al estacionamiento, el maestro se despertó y se volvió hacia los niños. Parecía adormilado, pero igual apoyó los codos en la parte trasera de la primera fila y tomó el micrófono de turista del vehículo. Mientras decía **"Prueba de micrófono"** , el micrófono emitía un sonido mecánico desgarrador hasta la locura. Provocando que despertara incluso a los niños dormidos.

**"¡Hey, todos despierten!"**

Ni siquiera les dieron un momento para bostezar o estirarse, _simplemente es molesto como de costumbre_. Sacó el papel del itinerario e hizo un horario para mañana con el sonido de fondo proporcionado por los niños, tronando sus huesos y bostezando. Comenzó a explicar: **Hallim** **Park,** **Cheonjiyeon** **Falls, comida china, museo de realidad virtual, ciencia espacial, parque temático, cena...** No todo sonaba muy interesante.

Lee Myung enterró su rostro en la mochila que sostenía todavía entre sus brazos. Era su primer viaje escolar y tuvo que hacer un montón de cosas para persuadir a su madre y convencerla de que todo estaría bien. Lo marcó en el calendario, esperó demasiado por el momento y el día anterior estaba tan emocionado que no podía ni dormir. Y sí, puede que parezca increíblemente aburrido ahora, pero eso no significaba que sus expectativas ya hubieran desaparecido.

**"Es su tiempo libre, pueden ir y acomodar sus habitaciones."**

**"¡Wow,** **aaaahh** **!"**

**"¡No sean tan ruidosos!"**

Los niños, que parecían impotentes y somnolientos, recuperaron sus fuerzas debido a la palabra **"tiempo libre".** Lo cual para Myung solamente parecía poder significar, **"** **ir a la cama a tiempo.** **"** ¿Y por qué les gustaba tanto ir a dormir? Estaba un poco perplejo por esto.

**"Entren, dense una ducha y duerman tranquilamente. ¿Bueno?"**

**"¡Si!"**

**"Aunque están advertidos. Cualquiera que no pueda despertarse mañana por la mañana, no irá".**

**"¡¡Sí!!"**

Quizá los niños de la clase estaban compartiendo un secreto que solo Myung no conocía. Hasta el maestro de aula parece mostrar una clara actitud de querer pasar por alto todo.

El hombre pasó el itinerario a la siguiente hoja: **"Las habitaciones van a dividirse en dos. Los grupos 1 y 2 van a estar en el edificio B, habitación 203, y el líder de la clase va a estar a cargo."**

Puso su mano suavemente sobre los hombros del líder de la clase, sentado en el asiento delantero. Su cabeza, presionada en el respaldo, sobresalía un montón por encima de la silla. _Dando evidencia de lo alto que en realidad era._

Por suerte, él estaba en su mismo equipo.

**"Los grupos 3 y 4 están en el edificio B, salón 204. El subjefe es responsable."**

El maestro de aula hizo un gesto hacia el subjefe y bostezó ruidosamente: **"Los llamaré a las 10, así que espero que para esa hora ya no escuché ningún ruido y estén preparándose para ir a la cama".**

**"¡Sí!"**

Cuando se abrió la puerta del autobús de 40 plazas, el maestro bajó primero y Myung se sentó mientras esperaba que bajaran todos los demás. _Era_ _incomparablemente_ _lamentable si lo pensaba con cuidado._ Para Lee Myung, que no tenía amigos con quienes sentarse, el hecho de que los asientos cambiaran cada vez que tomaban el autobús era un considerable y muy alto factor de estrés. Hoy se había sentado junto a la ventana porque había tenido mucha suerte, _¿Pero que pasará mañana?_ No lo sabía. Además, hoy tuvo la suerte de sentarse con el capitán durante un buen tramo pero, no sabía como podían cambiar los eventos.   
Myung sopló su aliento por la ventana... Cuando puso su manga y frotó con ella el cristal, notó que el fondo estaba todo oscuro. Negro, aunque la parte superior era de color púrpura fuerte. Myung parecía divertirse bastante utilizando solo su imaginación así que comenzó dibujando un círculo grande a lo largo del borde de la luna brillante antes de bajarse del autobús.

El alojamiento era en un edificio alto y blanco, con varias ventanitas pequeñas esparcidas casi al azar. Era más simple que genial y si se detenía tan siquiera un poco a inspeccionarlo, incluso podía decir que no estaba lo suficientemente limpio. Los edificios parecían similares y estaban conectados por senderos adoquinados repletos de plantas y macetas con piedras. Los lideres llamaron a su equipo, verificaron el número de personas y se encaminaron al "Edificio B". Había una clase reunida frente al edificio C pidiendo asistencia, un grupo de niños desconocidos caminando detrás de él y un montón de turistas que hablaban en otro idioma. Era una locura, incluso aunque pudiera decirse afortunado por pertenecer al primer bloque.

Fue fácil encontrar al líder debido a que Han Seon-ho, evidentemente, medía una cabeza más que los otros niños de la clase. Era una figura alta pero, incluso si no fuera así, _podía decirse que destacaba en cada parte en donde estuviera_. También se veía bien con ropa de civil tanto como con un uniforme escolar. Tenía una camiseta y jeans desgastados justo en ese momento, pero igual parecía un modelo de pasarela porque era esbelto y de hombros muy anchos.

**"Bueno, ya saben las reglas. Pasaremos a inspeccionar más tarde."**

El maestro le entregó la llave al líder de la clase, al vicepresidente que estaba frente al edificio B y después se fue a algún lado sin decir ninguna otra cosa. Los niños llevaron su equipaje, uno a uno, y comenzaron a hacer un nuevo escándalo dentro del edificio. _El interior estaba mucho más deteriorado que el exterior:_ Había grietas en el techo y en las paredes, los insectos de patas largas estaban pegados como un patrón de papel tapiz y había tres lámparas fluorescentes casi descontinuadas así que la iluminación era tenue. Aproximadamente treinta personas se estaban moviendo a la vez por lo que, aunque por lo general no era confuso, ahora Myung se estaba golpeando de aquí para allá, como arrastrado por unas olas. De hecho, incluso fue forzado a subir los escalones de piedra también.

**"Los de mi grupo, aquí."**

Tan pronto como llegó al segundo piso, Han Seon-ho gritó esto ocupando un tono de voz bastante alto. Había decidido tomar la iniciativa porque los niños eran como pajaritos a su espalda buscando un árbol que no estaba allí. Incluso Lee Myung estaba perdiendo su cabeza cada determinado tiempo.

Cuando el líder de la clase abrió la puerta del salón 203, toda la clase pudo entrar mientras decían algo parecido a un **_"Wow"._**

**"Vaya, es tan grande".**

**"¡Esperé mucho por este día!"**

Los niños saltaron a la habitación sin mostrar signo alguno de agotamiento. No eran aves, **sino** **pterosaurios**. Habían corrido y rodado por el suelo con una reminiscencia de notas altas y agudas. Un niño abrió la cómoda y comenzó a sacar todas las mantas:

**"¿No parecen mantas para perros?"**

**"Están más suaves que en mi casa".**

El piso, que había estado limpiamente vacío, se llenó en un instante con un montón de mantas extendidas al azar y almohadas de espuma. Myung estaba bastante preocupado por como se iban a distribuir los asientos, pero estaba suponiendo que era por orden de llegada. Myung, aunque intentaba imitarlos, al final parecía no saber qué hacer o para dónde moverse y terminó por envolverse completamente en su manta. Se sentó, pero su cuerpo estaba rígido y no se movía. Entonces, _alguien tiró una bolsa de deportes hacía enfrente como si intentara hacerlo despertar._ Miró a un lado sin querer y descubrió que Han Seon-ho estaba allí. Mirando todo lo ocurrido dentro de la habitación con los brazos cruzados.

**"¡Líder de clase, líder de clase! ¡Hay que ir abajo!"**

**"Líder de la clase, ¿De verdad vamos a dormir aquí?"**

**"No tienen extintores."**

**"Es muy feo."**

**"¿No podemos cambiar?"**

Surgieron todo tipo de preguntas, especialmente de un tipo que había dejado su celular en el autobús. Había un chico que vitoreaba sinceramente y uno que se quejaba como si fuera a entablar una discusión con su maestro de aula si lo volvía a ver. Han Seon-ho se paró en la puerta, se rió de algunos y respondió con calma a otros muchos. Luego, de repente, dijo en voz baja y dirigiéndose específicamente a Myung:

**"Deja tu bolsa en el suelo. El maestro dijo que podíamos poner aquí el equipaje."**

Lee Myung se quitó apresuradamente la mochila y la colocó con cuidado en la pared.

**"Ahora ven..."**

Sus ojos se encontraron, pero después de un breve momento parecieron volver a sus propios pensamientos.

Han Seon-ho giró la cabeza y caminó por un pasillo especialmente oscuro. Lee Myung, que se había quedado en blanco, asintió y lo siguió sin preguntar el motivo. A cada paso que daba, el sonido de sus compañeros hablando con entusiasmo desaparecía y en algún momento, no se escuchó en absoluto. _¿Es porque están lo suficientemente lejos de la habitación 203, o es por qué está demasiado emocionado como para escuchar?_ Una de las lámparas fluorescentes del techo parpadeó, la luz se apagó y encendió todavía más la luz de la luna, que entraba en diagonal para reinar en el pasillo. Era... Como si todo el color hubiera sido borrado y solo el gris pálido permaneciera en el mundo. Solo ellos dos en el pasillo, donde no había ruido ni color. _Myung ya no esperaba nada más que esto._ Fue suficiente. Solo mirarle la espalda, la de ese niño que había estado corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. La de un niño que jugaba al fútbol con sus amigos. La del chico que siempre lideraba. _La espalda del niño que le tomó la mano cuando más lo necesitó._

**"Myung..."**

Han Seon-ho volvió la cabeza... Los rayos de luz en la espalda ancha ahora estaban puestas suavemente sobre sus mejillas y en su largo cuello. Resbalando, _como en el anuncio de chocolate líquido que vio una vez en la televisión._ Lee Myung solo se dio cuenta de que había dejado de caminar cuando unos pies tocaron la punta de los suyos.

**"Ah..."**

Esos labios grises, eran dulces. Como si quisieran decir algo importante... _Pero al final esa boca simplemente no dijo nada._ El niño empapado de luz miró a Myung. Es muy hermoso así que durante mucho tiempo ha dejado su mirada sobre él. No, en realidad fue solo un momento, pero ese momento se sentía como una eternidad creada por el deseo que crecía dentro de su pecho. _Demasiado deseo como para que pudie_ _ra contar su frecuencia cardíaca._ Solo estaban ellos, bañados en gris pálido.

Fue el zumbido lo que rompió el silencioso estado de ingravidez. El sonido de unas botas militares:

Myung brincó.

**"¡Estas aquí!"**

Al final del pasillo, notó cabezas que evidentemente pertenecían a un par de estudiantes varones. En frente de ellos, uno levantó la mano y fingió saludar a Han Seon-ho amablemente.

**"¿Son del 204?"**

**"Ah, no. 203"**

**"Bueno, entonces está bien. Todo nuestro alcohol se lo robó ese estúpido maestro así que, ya ves. Venimos a ver si nos comparten un poco".**

**"Pues adelante."**

Cuando los chicos de la otra clase se alejaron y abrieron la puerta, pareció como si todo su escenario romántico se hubiera derrumbado debido al increíble ruido. Los niños gritaban, saltaban. Miró la escena con una expresión un poco cansada y luego, muy a su pesar, volvió a hacer contacto visual con Han Seon-ho. Él se rió levemente, como si todo fuera muy absurdo para él, y después señaló las escaleras con un gesto de su barbilla.   
La habitación 101 servía como una oficina escolar temporal en los tiempos de alojamiento y recibía a todos los profesores. Si era diferente de la oficina de la escuela real, no lo había notado.

Tocó, asomó la cabeza.

 **"¿Los niños de tu grupo también trajeron alcohol?"** Tan pronto como el maestro de aula vio a Han Seon-ho, preguntó esto antes de abordar en cualquier otra cosa. Han Seon-ho no respondió nada. **"Bueno... Ya van a graduarse así que, solo beban moderadamente. ¿De acuerdo?"**

**"..."**

**"Nos iremos temprano, así que te digo de una vez que los levantes a primera hora de la mañana. Igual a si fuera un día normal de escuela. ¿Sabes que? Asegúrate de que no haya nada que reportar."**

**"Sí."**

**"Prepárate para la revisión de las diez en punto".**

**"Sí. En realidad solo vine por algo para el estómago, señor".**

El maestro sacó algo de la caja de medicinas en la esquina de la habitación y se lo tiró a Han Seon-ho en las manos antes de ponerse a bostezar. Luego se sentó con ambas piernas cruzadas y colocó su dedo en un agujero de sus calcetines. Miró a Myung:

**"¿Cómo te sientes estando en tu primer paseo escolar? ¿Es incómodo?"**

Lee Myung asintió, tratando de no verle los dedos de los pies.

**"El Go es importante, pero ¿No es bueno tener aire fresco así a veces? Tu madre tomó una buena decisión al mandarte."**

**"…"**

**"Si algo pasa, dile al líder de la clase de inmediato, ¿De acuerdo? No dejes pasar nada."**

Myung se estremeció ante sus palabras y miró hacia un lado. La cara de Han Seon-ho seguía pareciendo inexpresiva.

**"Y usted, líder de la clase. Debe estar especialmente apegado a este niño y cuidarlo para que no se sienta incómodo".**

**"Sí."**

No quería que lo trataran así, por lo que su cara estaba caliente.

**"Entonces, ya se pueden ir."**

Han Seon-ho inclinó la cabeza. Lee Myung lo siguió y juntos salieron de la habitación 101...

 _El camino de regreso también fue increíblemente tranquilo_. Aunque esta vez caminaron uno al lado del otro. Es decir, no había nada de distancia entre los dos pese a que ni siquiera eran amigos. Más bien, si Han Seon-ho fuera el primero que hablara o se quejara sobre la solicitud especial del maestro, sería lo más razonable y lo entendía completamente. _Pero actuó con mucha calma_. Como si nada hubiera pasado realmente. Myung no sabía que decir, ni siquiera lo conocía mucho que digamos y al inicio, pensó que lo despreciaba. No había nada en la clase de educación física porque era débil, no recibía regaños aunque se caía y siempre le estaban dando un trato especial. Pero Han Seon-ho es solo un niño con un fuerte sentido de responsabilidad y amabilidad. Lindo y tan educado que ocasionaba que sus estados de ánimo fueran y vinieran entre los puntos de ebullición y congelación. _Hubo un tiempo en el que era feliz siempre que estuviera a la vista_ , pero ahora está haciendo que cambie de un modo aterrador. Entonces hace que quiera hablar, que quiera que caminen juntos y que desee ver una película a su lado. Quería correr uno al lado del otro y ahora quería ser su amigo. La codicia de Myung no tenía fondo, como un pozo del que no podía ver el final.

Volvieron por donde vinieron, en silencio. Subieron las escaleras y pasaron por un pasillo largo hasta que en algún momento, hubo una ruidosa sensación de bullicio y luego, pudo ver la habitación **203**. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero el sonido de los niños se filtraba y apuñalaba sus oídos.

Han Seon-ho sostuvo la manija de la puerta con una expresión tranquila.

**"Bueno, ya llegamos. Perdón por pedirte que..."**

**"¡Ugh! Líder de clase, venga pronto ¡Voy a vomitar!"**

Un niño, que sacaba una pijama de su bolso, fingió morir ruidosamente. Ahora había muchas más mantas que al inicio así que la espaciosa habitación apenas y tenía un lugar para caminar.

 **"Oigan, escuchen. Me dijeron que todos los niños de la cuarta clase fueron robados".** Cuando Han Seon-ho cerró la puerta y habló, la habitación se quedó en silencio rápidamente. Se quitó los zapatos y los metió en una caja. Luego murmuró... **"Pero parece que nosotros si podemos beber".**

Entonces, como fuera para romperles el tímpano, sonó un grito impresionante. Era como si hubieran ganado la copa del mundo o fuera año nuevo.

**"Si no pueden despertarse mañana, será bajo su responsabilidad".**

Pero las palabras adicionales fueron enterradas en sucesivos vítores.

Un chico había metido soju en una botella de agua. La había envuelto en tela y luego lo pegó con cinta adhesiva para esconderlo en su pantalón, pero _¿Por qué no lo inspeccionaron?_ Fue injusto. Lee Myung estaba preocupado por eso y por lo que podía pasar ahora que les habían dado permiso. Aunque solía dormir bien en cualquier lugar, entre los niños que no conocía y que parecían beber como locos, no se sentía tan valiente. Quería saltar y tomar asiento en la esquina, pero las cuatro esquinas ya habían sido ocupadas y el único asiento que quedaba era un espacio torcido en el que no podría entrar a no ser que practicara yoga. ¿Debería ir al otro cuarto? Aunque no estaba seguro de poder cambiar de habitación a voluntad.

**"¿Dónde vas a dormir, Myung?"**

Se escuchó una voz baja a su lado así que, cuando volvió la cabeza hacia un lado, descubrió la cara de Han Seon-ho. Hablando con él como si fueran amigos.

**"Pues... Yo..."**

**"¿No puedes dormir si no es junto a una ventana?"**

Mientras miraba hacia otro lado, murmuró como si hubiera leído la mente de Myung.

**"¿Eh?"**

Myung sonrió y cerró la boca. Él era del tipo de persona que ahuyentaba a otros sin proponérselo así que no quería herir sus sentimientos contestando algo deprimente. Tomar asiento, escoger un lugar y pelear por un sitio en la ventana, era algo que nunca podría hacer estando a su lado.

Han Seon-ho colocó una manta en un espacio que claramente le pertenecía a otra persona y puso encima otro cobertor y una almohada. Luego, llamó a Lee Myung. Lee Myung, que estaba fascinado por su comportamiento, recobró el sentido y se quitó los zapatos. Recogió sus tenis, los levantó, los puso en el zapatero y caminó con cuidado hacía él, tratando de no pisar las mantas de los demás.

Cuando se tambaleó y pisó una esquina, alguien saltó y lo miró con ojos amenazantes. **"Aish ¿Qué te pasa?"**

**"... Lo siento."**

_Y luego los otros niños comenzaron a reírse y a burlarse de él._ Aunque este trato no duraba mucho, Myung todavía no se acostumbraba a nada de esto. En el aula, si los niños le eran indiferentes, aquí se sentía más la hostilidad. Y no era como si pudiera borrar eso simplemente perdiéndose en su teléfono celular.

Cuando llegó al lugar que había apartado Han Seon-ho, Lee Myung estaba todavía más confundido que al inicio.

**"Es difícil ir a un viaje escolar ¿No lo crees?"**

**"Lo es."**

Myung suspiró y se sentó sobre las mantas, sintiendo la sensación de estarse achicando en el espacio hasta el punto en que ya estaba casi al borde de la pared. Dobló las rodillas y encorvó la espalda para no molestar a nadie.

**"¡Oye, quedan 15 minutos para que venga el profesor a pasar lista!"**

**"Los de la otra habitación ya deberían irse."**

**"¡Limpia el maldito edredón, idiota! Estás regando todo"**

A diferencia de Myung, que se quedó quieto, los otros niños estaban bastante activos para su gusto. Las sabanas estaban volando, habían sacado una baraja y se repartían el alcohol como si fuera agua. Eran las 9:52...

_**"Crush."** _

Myung levantó la cabeza ante el crujido que escuchó desde la derecha. De repente, Seonho apareció junto a él, vestido con una camiseta y extendiendo otra manta.

**"Oh..."**

**"Líder de la clase, ¿Vas a dormir en la esquina? Quedan algunas mantas aquí."**

Alguien gritó, cerca de la puerta. Pero Han Seon-ho se inclinó y alineó las esquinas del colchón.

**"No importa. Voy a dormir aquí".**

**"¿Por qué?"**

**"Me temo que vas a estar roncando".**

Solo dormir en la misma habitación le emocionaba, **pero pensar que dormiría justo al lado...** Los labios de Myung se enterraron en la manta cuando exhaló muy lentamente. Para cuando pudo levantar la cabeza de nuevo, _el maestro de aula ya estaba abriendo la puerta_.


	9. Otoño

El pase de lista terminó tan rápido como de costumbre.

Después de revisar a los niños, el maestro de aula lanzó algunas advertencias y apagó la luz instantes después. Cuando se cerró la puerta y el sonido de los pasos finalmente desapareció, la habitación, que debió estar en silencio, comenzó a ser el escenario de suaves susurros y risitas. Estaba oscuro, pero no completamente. Había una ventana larga en la pared y debido a que el material era bastante delgado, la cortina blanca no cubría la luz de la luna.

Myung miró a la derecha, fingiendo acomodarse, y observó a Han Seon-ho, utilizando uno de sus brazos como si fuera una almohada.

**"Glorioso."**

Murmuró, tirando de la manta hasta su nariz para mantenerse oculto. Algo como esto, era muy, **muy** bueno viniendo de un viaje escolar tan simple como este.

En ese momento, sin embargo, llegó el sonido de la puerta y las lámparas fluorescentes se encendieron de inmediato. Los ojos que ya se estaban acostumbrando a la oscuridad parpadearon automáticamente así que incluso frunció el ceño.

**"Es hora de predicar las palabras del señor, hermanos".**

Los chicos de la habitación contigua entraron en fila. Una procesión desorganizada que traía una variedad de comidas y bebidas alcohólicas. Los niños, que estaban acostados, se levantaron de inmediato, empujaron las mantas y se sentaron para comenzar a comer bocadillos y tomar bebidas en recipientes como termos, vasos y botellas de jugo. Todos eran diferentes, pero estaban llenos por igual de líquido transparente. Alguien sacó vasos de papel y los comenzó a repartir uno por uno. 

**"Capitán, venga rápido".**

Al sonido de una llamada, Han Seon-ho también se despertó. Parecía no saber nada de lo que estaba pasando así que dijo:

**"¿Qué hacen?"**

**"¿No vas a tomar? Vi en la televisión que esta sabe muy rica".**

**"¿Eso no es solo para gente adinerada?"**

Se escuchaba el sonido de verter líquido en los vasos de papel y el sonido de romper una bolsa de galletas. Myung lo miró todo con una cara de burla que no se podía ocultar. Habían esperado tanto su tiempo libre ¿Para esto? ¿Solamente por el alcohol? De alguna manera, fue una tontería. Él ya había bebido _Koryangju_ en eventos importantes pero incluso cuando bebió _soju_ por primera vez, no sabía bien y tampoco estaba rico. Solo recordaba haberlo escupido por lo que no podía entender el motivo por el que los niños de su clase parecieran tan obsesionados con el alcohol.

**"¿Vinieron todos? En serio".**

**"No te preocupes, nos iremos antes de que se den cuenta."**

Al parecer habían hecho un plan bastante organizado e incluso se habían dividido en 2. La habitación 203 para que la gente beba y la habitación 204 para que la gente duerma. _¿Son esas las reglas del viaje escolar?_ Myung estaba vacilando sin saber que hacer porque después de todo, era un niño que nadie buscaba. No era un lugar para estar.

Se puso de pie, con su mochila en el hombro... **Hasta que alguien llamó su nombre.**

Era una voz que se podía escuchar claramente, incluso aunque fuera extraño. Myung se mantuvo erguido todo el tiempo, y entonces sintió los ojos de treinta personas enfocados solamente en él.

**"¿... Qué?"**

**"Pensé que estabas durmiendo. Juguemos juntos".**

_"Yo estaba apunto de salir para ir a la cama de al lado."_ Por alguna razón y aunque rápidamente le vinieron a la mente palabras para responder, Myung no abrió los labios. Él no dijo nada. Se sentó, con las rodillas hacia abajo como si fuera un niño obediente hacía Seonho y dijo que **estaba bien**. Los alrededores, que lo miraban como si no fueran felices, ampliaron el círculo e hicieron un espacio para él. Myung se unió, y luego le pasaron un vaso de papel también _¿Debe decir que es vergonzoso?_ Myung inclinó la botella de jugo de naranja con un estado de ánimo tembloroso. El soju llenó el vaso de papel en un instante.

**"¡Entonces salud!"**

Los niños, cuyas sonrisas se mostraron intensamente, vaciaron la primera taza de una vez. Se vieron los unos a los otros y mostraron con orgullo los dotes que habían adquirido yendo a fiestas. Han Seon-ho, sentado lejos de Lee Myung, guardó silencio. Lo observaba y bebía cuando necesitaba beber. Escuchando a cualquiera que se le acercara y riendo ocasionalmente.

No pasó nada incluso cuando tomaron tres vasos de alcohol. A la cuarta copa, dos personas ya se habían dormido y una más estaba comenzando a cantar. A la quinta copa estalló una pelea y a la sexta taza ya estaban llorando. Quedando entonces muchísimo menos de la mitad.

**"¡Bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe!"**

**"¿Hacemos lo mismo que en el último viaje? ¿El juego de la verdad?"**

**"Oh, mierda. ¿El juego de la verdad entre hombres?"**

A partir de ese momento, comenzó a hablar sobre el juego de penalizar con un "shot" de tequila combinado con jugo de zanahoria para los que no contestaran. Myung había probado todo tipo de juegos excepto el _"juego de la verdad"_ y honestamente, sonaba a una tontería. Myung no sabía que hacer o que opinar, por lo que únicamente se deslizó hacia atrás. Observando para no meterse en problemas. Alguien apagó la luz diciendo que mejor contaría una historia de miedo y proyectando su sombra, comenzó a contar la historia de haber visto un fantasma, la historia de alguien que pedía direcciones fuera de la terraza de la escuela y la historia de alguien que atacaba a sus víctimas con tijeras. Mientras escuchaban la historia, tres de ellos corrieron a la habitación contigua y comenzaron a prender todas las luces a su paso. _Ya nunca volvieron._ Para la una de la madrugada, solo había siete sobrevivientes, incluído Han Seon-ho, que estaba moderadamente rojo. Las luces todavía estaban apagadas y los niños borrachos a su alrededor, se superponían como huevas de bacalao para comenzar a dormirse. Lee Myung de repente miró por la ventana: Un círculo amarillo colgaba al sur del cielo índigo, en donde las cortinas enrolladas apenas y lo cubrían. Al ver mejor, el paisaje estaba tan borroso que por un momento sintió que estaba un poco borracho también.

**"Oye, ¿Ya podemos jugar?"**

**"No tenemos chicas, ¿Qué clase de juego de la verdad podemos hacer así? Estás loco".**

Lee Myung supuso que el _"juego de la verdad"_ sería el mismo tipo de juegos de fiesta. Juegos en los que te defiendes y pones en problemas a los demás con tu ingenio y un poco de cálculo. _Pero la realidad le mostró un contenido completamente diferente_. Después de una súplica constante, el niño que logró su propósito, se rió y sacó una nueva botella de Soju. La botella de plástico de _1,5 l_ dio vueltas y se detuvo lentamente, apuntando a un niño que tenía una sonrisa rencorosa.

**"Bien…Le preguntaré a Park Min-hyuk. ¿Alguna vez has tenido relaciones sexuales?"**

Tan pronto como escuchó la primera pregunta, la cara de Myung se puso increíblemente roja. El niño miró al suelo, sin saber qué decir. _¿Cuál es el objetivo del juego de la verdad? ¿Era un juego en el que te obligaban a decir solo la "verdad"? ¿Así nada más?_ Y parecía que mientras más vergonzoso, mejor.

**"Por supuesto."**

**"Le creo."**

**"Tienes que beber amigo."**

Los vítores mezclados con burlas no sonaban como el sonido de menos de diez niños. El chico que había hecho la pregunta se bebió el vaso de inmediato como si pensara que había valido toda la pena del mundo y luego, volvieron a hacer rodar la botella. El siguiente estudiante que fue atrapado, miró a sus compañeros uno por uno con los ojos entrecerrados, como inspeccionando. Lee Myung contuvo la respiración, sintiendo que lo escogería y haría una pregunta difícil.

**"¡Próxima pregunta! También le pregunto a Park Min-hyuk. Si ya no eres virgen ¿Con quién lo hiciste?"**

**"Con tu hermana".**

**"¡Uuuuuh!"**

Durante un tiempo, el personaje principal del juego fue **Park Min-hyuk**. Y desde entonces, las otras personas solamente bebían y escuchaban las respuestas.

**"Jefe de la clase, ¿Lo has probado también?"**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Sexo."**

**"No."**

Han Seon-ho respondió con calma, y el niño que hizo la pregunta bebió con sorpresa como si fuera inesperado. Los niños comenzaron a pegarle codazos, diciendo que no era divertido y que seguramente mentía, pero él se rió con una expresión relajada. Y en el siguiente turno, la tapa de la botella de plástico señaló a Han Seon-ho.

**"Bien…"**

Después de analizarlo por un tiempo, preguntó:

**"Myung."**

Lee Myung, que fingía no escuchar, estaba concentrando todos sus nervios en no parecer tan desesperado por voltear la cabeza. Al principio, pensó que lo había escuchado mal porque estaba demasiado preocupado por el entorno, _pero los ojos de los niños estaban enfocados otra vez en él._ Todo se sentía tan tenso que incluso le estaba apretando el corazón. Hasta pensó que podía desmayarse.

**"¿Estas borracho?"**

**"¿Eh?"**

Eso fue demasiado estúpido comparado con las preguntas anteriores. No es un verdadero juego, es solo... _Una pregunta casual_. No era sorprendente que los niños que le rodeaban chasquearan la lengua e incluso comenzaran a burlarse. Lee Myung lo miró a los ojos y respondió en voz baja.

**"No."**

Han Seon-ho miró hacia abajo de nuevo y bebió el licor que estaba llenando su vaso de papel. La acción hizo que el pecho de Myung palpitara con fuerza como si estuviera a punto de explotarle... Pero solamente él parecía estar perdido en ese momento porque el turno pasó rápidamente a alguien más.

**"Kim Kyung-** **min** **, ¿Te tiraste un pedo en el autobús antes?"**

**"Lo hice".**

**"Joder, hijo de puta. Cuando te pregunté esa vez, dijiste** _**"¡Absolutamente no!"** _ **Olía muy mal."**

En un instante, el interior del círculo se convirtió en un mar de risas. El chico que hizo la pregunta estaba animado y bebió para luego girar la botella de plástico de nuevo.

**"Uh..."**

Lee Myung se señaló directamente a si mismo y miró la tapa de la botella que se había detenido frente a él. _Como si no pudiera creerlo_. Estaba avergonzado, por lo que su cara se sentía con fiebre.

**"¿Qué tengo que hacer?"**

En primer lugar, era imposible plantear una pregunta. Tenía curiosidad por Han Seon-ho, por supuesto, pero estaba muy asustado y no podía hacerlo.

**"Voy a preguntar... No. Nada".**

Y se hizo silencio. El aire caliente se enfrió rápidamente.

**"Oh, entonces bebe rápido y ya".**

Alguien, molesto, llenó su copa y le juntó el vaso. Myung vacío la bebida rápidamente, como un perdedor, tomó la botella con una mano y la hizo girar con un impulso tremendo. La botella se detuvo en el niño sentado a la derecha.

**"¿Es mi turno? Bien… ¡Líder de clase!"**

**"Dime".**

**"¿Cuántas veces te masturbas al día?"**

Myung sintió ansiedad debido a la pregunta tan candente, pero Han Seon-ho respondió casualmente.

**"¿Una o dos veces?"**

**"Vaya, ese es el líder de la clase."**

La botella de plástico volvió a girar. El siguiente niño, con expresión serpenteante, miró otra vez a Seonho y preguntó.

**"¿Te masturbas con qué tipo de porno?"**

A diferencia de la última vez, Han Seon-ho no abrió la boca por un tiempo. Después, en lugar de responder, levantó el vaso de papel y lo vació de inmediato.

**"Jajajaja, increíble. ¿Tan sucio?"**

**"¿Y tenemos a este tipo como jefe de la clase?"**

**"Has estado con él desde la escuela primaria, pero ¿No sabías que era así?"**

Le ardían los oídos. Sí, Han Seon-ho también es una hombre por lo que obviamente iba a tener deseos sexuales. Sin embargo, para Lee Myung era una persona muy brillante y aunque heterosexual, estaba muy lejos de ser un pervertido. _Y no podía equivocarse con él._

Desde entonces, durante un tiempo, todas las preguntas estuvieron dirigidas a Han _"¿Alguna vez has besado o salido con alguien?"_ Ambas respuestas fueron _"no"._ Aunque dijo que _sí_ solo a la pregunta de si alguna vez se había confesado. Luego fue el turno de Han Seon-ho. Los niños decían que era su hora de vengarse y comenzaron a hacer un alboroto, pero Han Seon-ho solo preguntó:

**"Kim Kyung-** **min** **, cuéntame un secreto".**

La pregunta estaba en el lado normal, pero los niños miraron a Kyungmin con anticipación.

**"Bien… No he podido hacer popó desde hace 3 días".**

**"Entonces eso explica lo del autobús."**

Cuando fingió tirarse pedos, todos se cayeron y se echaron a reír, _pero Myung no podía hacerlo._ Tenía que pensar en la pregunta que quería hacer en caso de que lo atraparan nuevamente. Había innumerables cosas que quería saber de Han Seon-ho. _¿A cuántas personas te has confesado? ¿Te gusta alguien? ¿Quién es tu tipo ideal?_ _Y ¿Alguna vez has querido salir con alguien? ¿Cuáles son tus pasatiempos? ¿Q_ _ué haces el fin de semana? ¿A qué quieres dedicarte? ¿Qué comida te gusta? ¿Te agrada más el día o la noche?_ Pero también estaba asustado. Tal vez debería vaciar el vaso tan pronto como volviera a ser su turno. 

Cuando las risitas disminuyeron, Seon-ho Han golpeó el cuello de la botella con el dedo. El recipiente de plástico señaló al niño sentado a la izquierda.

**"¡YO! ¡Líder de la clase!"**

El niño parecía terriblemente borracho.

**"¡Líder de clase! ¿Quién es la persona que te gusta?"**

Los niños se quejaron de que era una pregunta poco interesante e infantil, pero lo aceptaron. En ese momento, _Lee Myung hizo contacto visual con Han Seon-ho_. Por casualidad, la dirección en la que estaba mirando y en la que estaba mirando él, se superpusieron. Sin embargo, Han Seon-ho miró a los ojos de Myung durante mucho tiempo. Sin volverse descuidadamente hacia otro lugar ni sonreír, _extremadamente inexpresivo_. En el silencio donde incluso el sonido circundante desapareció, Seon-ho Han levantó el vaso de papel muy lentamente y mientras se enfrentaba a los ojos de Myug, se vertió el alcohol en la boca.

**"¡Oh! Este bebé está vomitando..."**

**"¡Ve al baño, date prisa!"**

Han Seon-ho, quien se levantó apresuradamente mientras pisaba el vaso de papel vacío, comenzó a parecer increíblemente frustrado mientras ayudaba a sus amigos a llegar al baño. Lee Myung estaba aliviado de que todo terminara así que se levantó con una verdadera sonrisa radiante y caminó de inmediato hacia su propia mochila. Como de costumbre, tomó sus artículos de tocador y se lavó los dientes en el segundo baño. Eran las dos en punto y si quería despertarse a las 8:30 de la mañana, entonces tenía que irse a la cama rápidamente. Pero cuando se acostó, se sintió muy extraño. Tal vez era por beber alcohol. Estaba lleno de emoción. _¿Pero por qué?_ Quizá es por los rayos que están entrando a raudales en la ventana o porque la luz de la luna es muy bonita hoy o porque... _Seonho se iba a recostar justo junto a él._ Justamente en el mismo espacio.

_**"Demonios, Myung. Hiciste un buen trabajo viniendo al viaje escolar".** _

Y cerró los ojos. Quería esperar a que volviera Han Seon-ho, quería echarle un vistazo a su apariencia, pero no podía soportar la somnolencia que le había dado el alcohol.

**_"Espero dormir a tu lado mañana también"._ **

Myung se quedó dormido mientras lo pensaba.


	10. Otoño

_El último día del viaje escolar fue un caos por si mismo._ En la habitación, treinta y un adolescentes varones durmieron juntos durante dos noches y tres días. Obviamente existió una confusión impresionante cuando trataron de limpiar la habitación antes de irse: Había tantos chicos que no encontraban su ropa, otros que habían roto las cremalleras de sus bolsos, vasos pisados, vasos rotos y alguien que había derramado agua en el pantalón del maestro. Hubo un chico que se estaba lavando el cabello desde hace un buen rato y otros que dormían en un rincón como si fueran cerdos. Lee Myung pudo empacar tranquilamente su equipaje y colocar su manta justo en la cima. Y mientras revisaba los alrededores en busca de algo que no hubiera empacado, _encontró una prenda tirada debajo de su almohada._ Estaba a punto de empacarla pero, cuando extendió la camiseta blanca entre sus manos, notó que era demasiado grande para él. En la etiqueta del producto hay algo que indica: **"XL"** y el nombre del propietario también: **"Seonho Han".**

 _No sabía cuantos pensamientos habían pasado por su cabeza en un breve periodo de tiempo_. Comenzando por la idea de lo ancha que se veía su espalda cuando usaba esta camiseta. Era tan sexy que incluso sintió el extraño deseo de olerlo y ponerla por toda su cara para poder ser feliz.

**"** **Uh** **, ¿Qué es eso? ¿No es mío?"**

Lee Myung se sorprendió y metió la camiseta en su mochila. _¿Descubrieron que tenía pensamientos extraños?_ Sin embargo, un chico del que no sabía el nombre, pasó junto a él y dijo:

**"¡Usaste el mío! Quítatelo rápido antes de que huela a ti."**

**"¿Eh? ¿Esto es tuyo?"**

Afortunadamente, fue una palabra para otro niño.

Myung respiró profundamente para calmar los latidos de su corazón. Inhaló y exhaló lentamente y su mano comenzó a apretar la camiseta blanca que estaba en su mochila como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer si la descuidaba un momento. _ **"Tengo que sacarlo. Tengo que sacarlo rápido."**_ Y naturalmente, tenía que ir y dárselo a su dueño. Lo recogió porque creía que era suyo pero, cuando vio la etiqueta, tenía su nombre escrito en él y no sabía donde dejarla _¿Puede dársela y decir esto?_ Quizá piense que es extraño.

**"Ugh..."**

La dolorosa agonía duró un tiempo considerable y al final, pensó que simplemente podía volver a poner la camiseta debajo de la almohada. Dejarla, _y fingir que no lo sabía_. Pero no parecía estar teniendo mucha suerte: Cuando trató de sacar la camiseta de su mochila para efectuar su plan, **apareció Han Seon-ho** , bostezando y con el cabello todo desordenado. Tan pronto como Lee lo vio, cerró la cremallera y se apartó de allí. _¡Realmente tenía que estar muy loco!_

Han Seon-ho miró su asiento y preguntó a los niños a su alrededor.

**"¿Has visto mi pijama?"**

**"¿Qué pijama?"**

**"Una playera blanca".**

Más de la mitad de la clase dijo que había perdido los bóxers, los anteojos, los calcetines o el pijama así que no era un tema de conversación extraña. Lee Myung, que estaba pensando en el momento ideal para devolver la camiseta, se puso tan nervioso que terminó por mirar hacia el techo como si hubiera algo muy interesante allí.

**"Estoy seguro de que me la quité aquí, pero es raro... Nadie podría haberlo tomado."**

En poco tiempo, Han Seon-ho levantó la mirada y miró a Myung, casi vuelto una bolita en la esquina. Le preguntó:

**"¿Viste mi pijama, Myung?"**

**"No lo he visto".**

Han Seonho reparó en sus manos y sonrió.

**"¿Por qué tiemblas? Si abres tu bolso ¿Va a estar allí?"**

Lanzó una broma y comenzó a reír. _Pero la cara de Myung se puso completamente blanca_.

**"¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué tendría tu pijama? ¡No la tomaría incluso si me la das!"**

Y luego, una profunda sensación de autodestrucción lo golpeó en la nariz. Maldita sea, _lo había arruinado._ Pensó que robar la ropa de otra persona era lo que hacía un pervertido así que sintiéndose increíblemente arrepentido, se mordió los labios y comenzó a hacer sus propios planes. Tan pronto como volviera a casa, cerraría la puerta y sacaría la pijama de Han Seon-ho de su bolso. Sólo una vez, **una vez** , iba a olerla y abrazarla y luego la pondrá en la lavadora. Luego, la secaría bien y la llevaría a su colegio. Lo pondría en secreto en el casillero de Han Seon-ho y entonces no habría ningún problema. _Nadie debería saber que había hecho esto._

Oró fervientemente que esto saliera bien, a un dios que no conocía.


	11. Invierno

La escuela, a la que iba después de mucho tiempo, ya hasta parecía algo desconocido para él. Es decir, la escuela siempre había resultado bastante extraña para Lee Myung pero, esta vez, no había estado allí durante más de un mes.   
El viento que agitaba su cabello, se sentía increíblemente frío. Llevaba ropa de primavera y otoño, pero era invierno y tenía que ponerse chaqueta y abrigo.

 _ **"Felicitaciones, Myung-ah."**_ Decía en la entrada.

Esta vez, Lee Myung ganó la competencia nacional y fue ascendido al quinto lugar de los mejores jugadores del mundo. Estaba al mismo nivel que su _maestro_ , el vicepresidente del dojo de Baduk en Seúl. En realidad, era reconfortante que por más que pasaran los años, ese hombre siguiera siendo el maestro de Lee Myung y Lee Myung su más querido alumno. En ese aspecto, en realidad parecía que nada había cambiado.

Myung caminaba, pensando en las cosas que cambiaban y las cosas que no lo hacían pensó que si se iba por otro mes, también se graduaría de la escuela secundaria sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo. Otros niños se volverían adultos y podrían hacer las cosas que antes estaban prohibidas para ellos. Prescindir, trabajar, ir a la universidad y desarrollarse en un nuevo mundo. Pero para él, la vida sería más monótona de lo que ya era ahora. Parecía simple, pero había innumerables caminos que no le gustaban tanto. El mundo del Go profesional era como una jungla, pero nunca le había tenido miedo. Aun así, no era optimista en poder alcanzar sus sueños con solo una piedra de Baduk en la mano, como su madre parecía creer. Solo estaba haciendo lo que podía hacer. _Lo que sabía_.  
Lee Myung, de nueve años, estaba entusiasmado con el hecho de que había 361 intersecciones en el tablero. Especialmente, le gustaba que los puntos estuvieran enfatizados por círculos redondos y negros, así que disfrutaba especialmente con romper el espacio. Incluso ahora, cuatro años después de unirse a los jugadores profesionales, Lee Myung a veces pensaba que era solo un juego. _¿De verdad era su don? ¿Su destino?_

 _Ya estaba frente a la puerta principal sin darse cuenta._ Incluso hoy, la arena corría debajo de las plantas de sus pies como si fuera un lugar abandonado. Se quitó los zapatos, les arregló las agujetas y las agitó en el aire. La misma cantidad de arena que existente en el patio, se vertió en el suelo:

**"¿Mis zapatos tienen un problema o estoy caminando de manera extraña?"**

Metió los pies en las pantuflas y luego los bajó al suelo. Aunque estaba un poco enojado por esto, estaba emocionado de pasar por la puerta de la escuela. En realidad, _estaba ansioso por ir a la escuela después de un mes de no hacerlo._ Su mamá había llenado todos los días de clases de todos modos así que podría no ir más de ahora en adelante. Lo persuadió de que se preparara para el concurso, pero él insistió en ponerse la mochila en el hombro.

**"Myung-** **min** **, ¿Desde cuándo te gusta tanto ir a la escuela?"**

**"Ya que todo terminó, creo que van a poner una película en clase".**

**"Si es una película, entonces puedes verla en casa."**

_Era muy difícil explicarle a su madre el verdadero motivo de querer ir a la escuela._

A Lee Myung no le gustaba el edificio de la preparatoria porque le parecía considerablemente grande y exagerado. Sin embargo, cuando se sentaba en un asiento apartado, con auriculares en la oreja y la ventana abierta, incluso si no lo fuera, _se sentía como si estuviera solo_. Incluso cuando caminaba por el largo pasillo concurrido...   
Después de los exámenes, los niños solían rogarle al profesor que detuviera la clase. El maestro no podía ganar contra ellos, así que ponía una película. Lee Myung estaba feliz en su corazón con estos pequeños momentos. Podía dormir tranquilamente, ver el paisaje, incluso tener la sensación de estar relajado. También le gustaba el olor a papel, escuchar música... _Descubrió que todo era más amigable cuando estaba enamorado._

Y sobre todo… 

**"¿Estacionarse es difícil para ti? Solo tienes que hacer lo que te diga el instructor".**

**"No para mí, pero mi hermano dijo que era difícil".**

En el momento en que entraba al aula, siempre estaba nervioso. Desde 1er grado de primaria hasta 3er año de preparatoria, nunca se había enamorado de nadie o anhelado tanto a una persona. Lee Myung inclinó la cabeza y caminó rápidamente por si alguien lo saludaba. De todos modos, nadie lo hacía nunca así que posiblemente era una preocupación inútil.

**"Bueno no. No lo es".**

En la parte de atrás del aula, algunos niños se habían dejado caer en el suelo sin ponerse los zapatos. Para evitar molestarlos, Lee Myung caminó con cuidado y miró hacia el centro: _Esa cabeza se mantenía tan perfecta como hace un mes._ Con su cabello corto y bonito... Suponía que había ido a la peluquería hace no mucho.

**"Lindo."**

Con ambos codos sobre el escritorio, el chico se inclinó levemente hacia adelante para verlo mejor, como un leopardo somnoliento viendo a un leopardo mucho más sexy... Han Seon-ho estaba riendose un poco mientras escuchaba al niño a su lado. Demonios, _ese chico, que hablaba con Han Seon-ho todas las mañanas, era un maldito afortunado y él tenía muchísima envidia_. Lee Myung solo sacó su mochila, la colgó en una silla, se acomodó y miró ahora el horario que le interesaba. Pero incluso mientras estaba ocupado sacando sus libros, sus nervios estaban concentrados en la parte de la derecha.

**"Mira. Esta es una plaza de aparcamiento. Digamos que el coche viene de aquí..."**

**"¿Estás hablando de conducir? Yo también quiero escuchar la explicación."**

Como el salón de clases era ruidoso, escuchó la voz de Han Seon-ho expandirse y hacer eco. Y entonces Myung se puso de pie ante el recuerdo de algo importante _¡Es la oportunidad de ir a su casillero!_ Se volvió y vio a Han Seon-ho, dibujar algo en un cuaderno desgastado así que Lee Myung caminó hacia la parte de atrás del salón de clases y miró con más detalle el lugar que le preocupaba. Han Seon-ho, que estaba dibujando mientras miraba las hojas, volvió ahora la cabeza hacia arriba e hizo contacto visual con otro compañero.

**"Debido a que el coche es ancho, hay que girarlo ligeramente a la derecha para que la parte trasera no pueda pegar".**

De nuevo, sus ojos se enfocaron en el cuaderno y la pluma trazó una curva suave. Myung miró hacia el casillero.

**"¿Cómo sabes cómo hacerlo?"**

Han Seon-ho golpeó el papel con dos de sus dedos y dijo de manera insignificante.

**"Tienes que mirar esta esquina con el espejo del lado izquierdo. Es mucho más fácil en la práctica".**

Su cabeza estaba ligeramente agachada y una linda sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro. Sin embargo, _parece que Myung no era el único que estaba mirando hacía allí_. Repentinamente, cinco o seis niños, que estaban interesados en la prueba para la licencia de conducir, acudieron en masa hasta Han Seon-ho

**"¿Cuándo hiciste el examen?"**

**"Fuí junto a mi mamá, a Ilsan".**

**"¿Qué piensas? ¿Es muy difícil?"**

**"Solo necesitas mirar con cuidado".**

Los niños tenían muchas preguntas sobre la conducción, pero él parecía un maestro bastante experto y comprensivo. Respondió precios, ventajas y desventajas de la academia y como logró sacar su licencia de conducir a la primera. Consejos para el examen de manejo en carretera y el práctico. La campana sonó cuando el tema se extendió a los tipos de vehículos y la diferencia entre gasolina y diesel. Los niños refunfuñaron y volvieron a sentarse en sus respectivos asientos. Myung se puso en cuclillas frente al casillero por un rato y suspiró... De hecho, sería mucho más beneficioso escuchar la historia de Han Seon-ho durante una hora que asistir a clase. Era perfecto en todos los sentidos, un estudiante que era realmente bueno para estudiar y explicar. _El líder de la clase por donde lo miraras._

Cuando Lee Myung regresó a su asiento, dándose por vencido, apoyó la barbilla en la palma de su mano y miró por la ventana. Ya ni siquiera podía escuchar su voz...

**"Atención. Todos atención."**

Era su momento favorito en la escuela, así que Lee Myung-eun inclinó la cabeza hacia el maestro y se rió en secreto.


	12. Invierno

El cielo estaba gris. 

El pronóstico del tiempo decía que estaría nublado, no que llovería. Myung observó las nubes oscuras inflarse, sosteniendo mucha agua dentro de sus cuerpos pero sin rociar ni una sola gota. _Era como si el clima pudiera expresar sus sentimientos._ Aunque podía ver el cielo todo el tiempo y no había nada nuevo en él, Lee Myung giró deliberadamente la cabeza fuera de la ventana.

Porque estaba consciente de que hoy era el final. 

**"Todos han trabajado duro."**

Las palabras del maestro de aula, conociendo que los padres esperaban fuera, parecían ser especialmente cariñosas ese día. _Aunque eso no significaba que cambiara su indiferencia habitual._ No había ni un rastro de calidez real en su voz y, aunque a Lee Myung le gustaba la gente cálida y brillante, mostrar bondad inventada le hacía tener ganas de burlarse con fuerza.

Como era la última ceremonia del año escolar, pensaba que definitivamente sería necesario concentrarse en el presente y estar centrado, _pero sus sueños extraños continuaron infinitamente_. Cuando miró por el pasillo, observó el enorme ramo que sus padres y su hermana menor le habían traído junto con una pancarta que decía, **"Felicidades."** Un estuche de diploma de textura aterciopelada tocó su piel en cuanto comenzó a recorrer el bordado dorado con su dedo índice. Se sentía, _tan diferente a lo que imaginó._ Una textura extraña. Este documento establecía que había completado sus estudios de acuerdo con el plan.

No había aprendido nada.

¿No fue el proceso demasiado lento para decir con orgullo que hizo algo?

El conocimiento escrito en los libros de texto, el maestro, la disciplina de la escuela, se había formado una pequeña sociedad dentro del salón y no quedó nada para Lee Myung. Todo lo que le dio la escuela, se lo puso de mala gana en la boca pero no pudo masticarlo. No estaban interesados en que tuviera nuevas habilidades, el maestro no quería acercarse, los niños no le hablaban y terminó por parecer un animalito asustado en el medio del salón.

_Pero no estaba triste por eso._

**"Los chicos que van a ir a la universidad, felicidades ¡Beban solo lo suficiente para no morir!"**

La razón por la que su estado de ánimo se hundió como el clima húmedo, no tenía nada que ver con la escuela. Era más bien... Algo que tenía que incluía un montón de conceptos abstractos como _responsabilidad_ , _pura buena voluntad y compasión._ Además del hecho de que una persona oscura como él había comenzado a sentirse atraído por algo brillante como el capitán de la clase.   
Incluso con los ojos bien abiertos, su vista corriendo contra el amplio patio de recreo estaba increíblemente borrosa. Veía una camiseta blanca envuelta alrededor de unos anchos hombros. El olor del verano. También recordaba la apariencia de unos chicos gritando a todo pulmón, con un balón de fútbol en sus pies. Recordaba una sonrisa brillante. Un rostro que le rompía el corazón en la medida en que incluso se sentía miserable...

Todo había terminado ahora.

**"Líder de la clase..."**

Myung se volvió hacia la derecha en un instante. En medio del aula, cuando el niño al que habían llamado se puso de pie, _todo pareció volverse un poco más brillante_. El chico alto, con sus padres de pie fuera de la puerta trasera, abrió la boca:

 **"Atención."** Su voz se escuchó un poco cortada así que tosió con nerviosismo. **"Gracias por su esfuerzo y, felicitaciones. A todos."**

 _Seonho tenía cosas que Myung nunca tendrá_ , como esa voz profunda y cortés y esa alegría por disfrutar pasar un buen rato con sus amigos. Además de ser tan responsable como para llegar a tener el respeto de un profesor tan amargado como aquel.

Los niños se despertaron ruidosamente y se pusieron a mover sus sillas, _pero Myung se sentía muy sentimental_. Tanto que no podía levantarse. Ni siquiera tenía amigos para recordar ni nadie que quisiera compartir algunas palabras a su lado. Pensó que tal vez podría saludar a los niños sentados cerca pero todos se fueron rápidamente después de aplaudir. El último día fue el mismo que el primero, _solitario_.

_**"De acuerdo... Al menos todavía queda él."** _

Myung respiró hondo y se levantó de su asiento... Pero en el momento en que estaba a punto de girar a la derecha, la puerta principal se abrió y un grupo de padres entusiasmados entraron corriendo apresuradamente al salón. El alboroto hacía que para Myung fuera natural volver a sentarse.

_**"Maldición, Solo ve y habla, ¿Por qué sentarte como un tonto?"** _

Era una palabra que se sentía similar a golpearse la frente con el puño. Myung colocó sus manos en su pupitre vacío, miró hacia adelante, fingiendo estar organizando algo y preparó entonces un segundo plan de acción. El ambiente estaba muy desordenado. La escuela estaba ruidosa con los niños y los familiares y el profesor de aula hablando sobre aquello y sobre esto más. Entre los adultos esperando en la fila para recibirlo, estaba su mamá. Al parecer permanecía de pie, con una canasta de cecina que recibió Myung como regalo del periódico de la ciudad. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sonrió levemente y lo saludó con un movimiento de sus manos. Adelante de ella, una mujer alta y con gafas, que estaba hablando con el maestro de una manera muy animada, finalmente comenzó a hacer señas para llamar a su hijo. Han Seon-ho se levantó de un salto y caminó hacia allí, con una sonrisa bastante tierna sobre su rostro. Seon-ho inclinó la cabeza frente a la mesa de la escuela y el maestro le cubrió entonces los hombros. Dijo algo con una sonrisa y su madre le dedicó una mirada cálida. _El líder de la clase era amado por todos_. El maestro parecía ser su amigo y su familia se veía como si no pudiera con la emoción. Era una visión poco realista, como si fuera a aparecer en un anuncio de televisión. Lee Myung imaginó una imagen de él mismo de pie en el lugar de Han Seon-ho. Una actitud fría, una expresión firme que hacía que las personas que le rodeaban comenzaran a sentirse incómodas. Entonces la madre diría _**"el niño es tímido"**_ y pondría excusas con un repertorio extenso como _**"es introvertido por su enfermedad."**_

Myung nunca podría imitar el comportamiento natural de los imponentes peces del mar.

Un sentimiento ambiguo, ya fuera de celos o de envidia, despertó en Myung, que no se había movido de su asiento en un buen tiempo. Tomó su mochila del piso y la ajustó en su hombro cuando le dio la espalda a un mundo al que nunca había pertenecido... _Aunque le pareció que los restos emocionales desorganizados se cerraban y tiraban de su tobillo con fuerza hacia abajo._ Una parte de él quería darse la vuelta y llamar su nombre en voz alta, pero para una persona sin coraje, el deseo de hacer algo arriesgado como eso era un dolor en sí mismo. Como una nube de lluvia que no podía tirar su agua.

Afuera de la puerta trasera, su hermana Jung, con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos acolchados, se paró en frente de él y le dijo:

**"¿Cómo te sientes, graduado?"**

Jung preguntó en broma. Lee Myung estaba tan deprimido que el mero hecho de graduarse no le hacía sentir nada diferente. Sin embargo, se las arregló para darle a Jung una respuesta ingeniosa. Sentía la responsabilidad de hacerlo.

**"Ya lo verás cuando sea tu turno, si es que logras hacerlo."**

Mientras sacaba la lengua, Jung le golpeó el hombro con el puño. Fue un puñetazo sin poder, por supuesto. Papá los miró durante un rato y sonrió amablemente.

**"Sufriste durante tres años, pero estoy feliz de que lo lograras".**

Lee Myung pudo ver que su padre estaba realmente orgulloso de él. El hombre era alguien que creía que debía estudiar para ser alguien en la vida y en ese sentido, Lee Myung siempre pareció a punto de comenzar a decepcionarlo. El diploma que trajo esta vez satisfacía a su padre más que cualquier premio de competencia que hubiera ganado a lo largo de su carrera. _Era una suerte que hubiera al menos una persona que se beneficiara de esta graduación_.

**"¿Deberíamos ir a comer para celebrar?"**

**"¿Vamos al buffet papá?"**

**"¿Buffet?"**

**"El buffet de mariscos y cangrejos ¿No te parece bien a ti también, hermano?"**

Mamá salió por la puerta principal antes de que Myung respondiera algo. Como si ella fuera la graduada, les mostró a todos una expresión de alivio impresionante.

**"¡Fue duro, hijo mío!"**

La frase _**"Así que centrémonos en el GO ahora"**_ estaba oculta detrás de las palabras de su madre, así que simplemente asintió. Mamá era una mujer que creía que debía recibir el apoyo de una forma que lo mereciera. Y el diploma de Lee Myung ahora decía que su hijo había estado perdiendo el tiempo.

**"Cariño, vamos al buffet de mariscos".**

**"¿Qué buffet? ¿Donde es eso? Es la ceremonia de graduación y tenemos que darle lo que quiera comer".**

**"Estoy bien, en serio".**

Mientras la familia caminaba por el pasillo discutiendo qué comer, Myung simplemente miraba hacia atrás. Quería saludarlo, al menos una última vez. _¿No estuvo presionando su deseo de hablar con él una o dos veces?_ Hasta ahora, su corazón finalmente se estaba revelando de una forma que ni siquiera él conocía... Lo había estado escondiendo porque rendirse era tan natural como respirar y mirar desde la distancia. Estaba acostumbrado a ello y aún así, _ahora lo necesitaba._

Poco a poco, se fue quedando atrás de su familia mientras le echaba un vistazo al salón de su antigua clase. Sin embargo, _la persona que buscaba no estaba a la vista._

_**"Nunca te volveré a ver."** _

Tan pronto como terminó la ceremonia, hubiera sido bueno caminar hacía él y decir una palabra. _Cualquier palabra_. El arrepentimiento creció y cubrió su mente. Realmente se acabó... **Se acabó para siempre.**

**"Oppa, tu expresión es mala. ¿Estás triste?"**

Jung preguntó esto mientras descendía las crujientes escaleras de madera.

**"No estuvo en esta escuela los tres años, pero estoy seguro de que incluso uno también es suficiente para hacerte sentir triste".**

Papá dijo con seguridad la respuesta incorrecta.

**"Lo siento, ¿Pero estamos hablando del mismo niño? Él siempre gritaba sobre lo mucho que odiaba ir a la escuela".**

**"¿Era la escuela un lugar al que no quería ir o al que no le dejabas ir? Tienes esa extraña forma de pensar que..."**

**"Oh, mira ¿Qué tiene de extraño ver por sus sueños?"**

_Estaba comenzando de nuevo_. Jung se puso entre su madre y su padre con los brazos cruzados.

**"¿Disculpen? No creo que sea bueno pelear en un día tan bueno como este. Vamos a comer, ¿De acuerdo?"**

Cuando, naturalmente, cerraron la boca y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, Lee Myung-eun se quedó solo en un estado de ánimo increíblemente solitario. Caminó lentamente por el pasillo deshabitado de la planta baja, por las aulas de primer grado que ahora estaban vacías. Junto a las vallas publicitarias y las paredes limpias, descubrió que los únicos rastros de que existieron niños alguna vez, eran los garabatos que dejaron en el escritorio. También había tomado clases aquí, _y ahora no le quedaban recuerdos_. Era increíble. Su primer año fue lo peor de su vida. Su salud estaba horrible y la pubertad tardía hizo su mentalidad inestable. En la familia, las peleas de pareja eran constantes y provocaron que Jung se escapara de casa. El ambiente era tan malo que naturalmente tuvo una depresión severa que le drenó toda clase de energía y en la competición de Go anual, cometió un montón de errores que casi le quitan el puesto. _Pero todo cambió desde la segunda vez._ Como una mentira, las cosas mejoraron y dejó de sentirse miserable.

Myung soltó un suspiro tan profundo que incluso el pasillo pareció temblar. La sensación oscura, como el clima afuera, apretó su corazón. No decirle adiós, era triste _¿Por qué todo lo que es fácil para otros es difícil para él?_ Caminó, con los pies casi arrastrando... De todos modos _¿Qué cambiaría esto?_ El chico iría a una buena universidad y ya no tendrían contacto. Luego, racionalizó lo que significaría si dijera algunas palabras para él. Una perdida de tiempo, definitivamente. Era un amor no correspondido que parecía difícil de manejar. Era tímido e introvertido y él, **un chico más que perfecto**. Ni siquiera podían correr juntos y además, ambos eran hombres. Los sentimientos que habían crecido en su pecho estaban destinados a ser enterrados para siempre en el lugar más oscuro que conociera...

**"Myung tarda mucho."**

**"Está bien, el niño es muy relajado porque se parece a ti".**

Escuchó un rugido proveniente de las escaleras de madera y acomodó entonces su abrigo. La ceremonia de graduación de la otra clase acababa de terminar y las familias y los niños con flores en los brazos se estaban reuniendo en el patio de recreo.

**"¿No tendríamos que tomar una foto conmemorativa?"**

**"Bueno, papá dijo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvo en esta escuela así que me parece adecuado."**

**"Ven, Myung."**

Lee Myung se paró torpemente, sosteniendo un ramo con ambas manos mientras miraba a la lente. Hicieron una sesión de fotos de esta manera y luego su papá le entregó el teléfono celular a un estudiante que no conocía para pedirle tomar una foto familiar.

**"¡Uno, dos, tres!** **¡Sonrían!"**

E hizo click.

La imagen no pareció salir bien. En ese momento, las nubes de lluvia cubrieron la luz del sol en el patio de recreo y una sombra los oscureció.

**"¡Aquí, vean si salió bien!"**

**"Gracias. Um, la cara de Myung es tan mala. No parece que estemos en una ceremonia de graduación, sino en un funeral. ¿Podrías volver a tomar la foto?"**

**"Ah, sí…"**

Papá se paró a su lado y levantó la comisura de su boca con los dedos.

**"Es un momento único en la vida, así que tienes que reír, Myung-ah".**

Lee Myung de repente levantó la cabeza y miró al cielo. Las nubes oscuras son incomparablemente grandes ahora. Hubo un sonido de aire aplastando y rasgando el espacio y luego, comenzaron a caer gotas de agua.

**"¡Lo tomaré! Uno, dos… ¡Tres!"**

Miró al frente. Todo estaba terriblemente oscuro, húmedo y pensó que ahora sí que podría capturar exactamente como se sentía. Tanto así, que incluso se rió un poco.   
Papá corrió y trajo el celular y dijo que estaba mucho mejor que antes.

 _Tuk, tuk_. La lluvia golpeó su mejilla. Lee Myung volvió a mirar al cielo:

**"Uh, está lloviendo ¡Papá! ¡Está lloviendo!"**

**"¿Eh? En pleno invierno..."**

Las fuertes gotas de lluvia pronto se hicieron notablemente más gruesas así que la multitud que llenaba el patio de recreo se dispersó de inmediato. Algunos empezaron a correr de repente, otros volvieron al edificio y otros muchos emprendieron una carrera hacía el auto. Mientras tanto, había algunas personas sacando sus paraguas tranquilamente. _Su madre era una de ellas._

**"Ahora, Myung y Jung, vengan aquí. Cariño, trae el auto. Esperaremos frente a la puerta principal."**

**"De acuerdo entonces."**

Papá se quitó el abrigo, se lo puso en la cabeza y corrió hacia la puerta principal.

**"¿Qué está pasando de repente? Es la ceremonia de graduación, pero el clima es ..."**

**"Oh, si supiera que sería así, hubiera traído un abrigo más grande... Oppa, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Ven."**

Jung lo instó a que se metiera bajo el paraguas, pero Lee Myung estaba mirando fijamente al cielo. Las nubes no dejaban de derramar lluvia sobre él, gota a gota. Mojando su cabello, cabalgando sobre su sien, sobre sus mejillas y fluyendo hacia abajo. _Un anhelo desconocido lo inundó junto con la sensación de humedad._

Lee Myung se dio cuenta de que había dejado algo en el aula.

**"Mamá, tengo un paraguas en el casillero".**

**"¿En serio? Pues ve a traerlo, niño ¿Qué esperas?"**

**"Estaré aquí pronto."**

Con un coraje que no sabía de donde venía, Lee Myung se volvió hacia la puerta principal. Había tomado una decisión, _y ahora su corazón latía con fuerza._

**"Ah, ¿Pero qué...? ¿Está nevando o lloviendo?"**

Los estudiantes se quejaban mientras caminaban junto a él. Myung tenía gotas de lluvia que goteaban desde la coronilla hasta sus hombros. Caminó a la derecha, cruzó el patio de recreo y llegó hasta donde guardaban los zapatos. Caminó por el pasillo, por la sala de salud, subió las escaleras y llegó al pasillo de tercer grado. Pasó, pero no había ningún estudiante en uniforme escolar... Parecía que todos habían salido al patio de recreo.

**"Es demasiado tarde..."**

Dejó caer la cabeza con decepción. _Había sido muy lento..._ En el juego de Go, nunca se había quedado sin tiempo, pero en la realidad siempre fue un tremendo asco.

Lee Myung se limpió el cabello con una mano y miró su antiguo salón de clase, donde no había nadie presente. La puerta trasera estaba abierta de par en par, como si el último chico que había salido lo hubiera dejado así al irse corriendo. Pero de pronto, _salió una risa cínica:_

**"Ah, soy un tonto."**

En el medio del aula, en el asiento que se podía ver desde cualquier posición, _había_ _un niño que se destacaba desde cualquier ángulo._ Lee Myung, quien suspiró y atravesó la puerta trasera, se detuvo en alto antes de dar otro par de pasos. _Y parpadeó un par de veces ante la visión tan poco realista._ El aula sin iluminación estaba sumergida en la oscuridad pero, cuando hicieron contacto visual, sus ojos oscurecidos se abrieron de par en par y un poco de luz del sol brilló en el rostro del niño. Hubo un trueno desde fuera... El corazón de Myung latió tan fuerte como el sonido de las gotas de lluvia que colgaban de las puntas de su cabello. No fue una pérdida de tiempo y ahora, la última oportunidad estaba ante sus ojos. _La oportunidad de decir cualquier cosa sin ser molestado_. La única oportunidad de mostrar gratitud al niño y bendecir su camino. Una oportunidad para abrir la sinceridad que estaba escrita y escondida dentro de él.

El trueno sonó.

Incluso si el cielo se partiera, el rugido le dio un valor misterioso. Era algo que ni siquiera podía imaginar, pero que ahora estaba sucediendo.

**"Myung".**

**"Seonho".**

Se llamaban al mismo tiempo y por eso se callaban al mismo tiempo. En el momento en que llegó un nuevo relámpago, el rostro del niño estaba cubierto de un blanco pálido. Han Seon-ho levantó ligeramente las pupilas y miró a Myung atentamente. Fue una mirada que sorprendió a una persona enamorada y que provocó que su coraje se rompiera en 10 segundos.

**"Felicitaciones por tu graduación, Myung".**

_Fue él quien primero rompió el silencio_. 

Hoy había estado escuchando muchas palabras vacías como esta pero, cuando salió de su boca, sonó como si fuera auténtico. _Es el más dulce y genial del mundo._ Fue un caballero.

**"Gracias."**

**"¿Qué piensas hacer en el futuro?"**

**"Yo... Um... ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?"**

**"¿Eh?"**

**"¿Qué vas a hacer en el futuro?"**

Sus labios dibujaron ahora una sonrisa inocente que curvó sus ojos hacia abajo.

**"Iré al departamento de Ciencias Políticas y Diplomacia. Aunque según mi padre, solo voy a morir de hambre".**

**"Felicidades."**

Cuando lo escupió, sonó como una estupidez. Lee Myung agregó apresuradamente. **"Quiero decir, no por morir de hambre. No es que te vayas a morir de... Felicitaciones por ir a morir. A la universidad. Oh no. Felicitaciones por la graduación."**

Lee Myung cerró la boca. Fue un desastre. **Terrible desastre**. Cuanto más luchaba, más se hundía. Estaba oscuro, pero aún así, Han Seon-ho vio que su rostro se ponía rojo.

**"Gracias, Myung".**

La conversación terminó sin ser recompensada por todo su esfuerzo y un silencio incómodo se prolongó durante un rato. Luego se oyó el ruido de arrastrar una silla. Han Seon-ho puso su mochila en el escritorio y caminó hacia Myung. La silueta oscura se acercaba cada vez más y más y cuando extendió la mano y la punta de su dedo estuvo a punto de tocarlo, se detuvo a una distancia razonable. Amigos, nada más. _La relación de Lee Myung y Han Seonho no podría ser más que esto._

Han Seon-ho pasó junto a Lee Myung. Los pasos lentos se alejaron gradualmente y luego frente a la puerta trasera, nuevamente se pararon. Han Seon-ho puso la mano en el marco de la puerta y giró un poco el cuerpo en dirección a Myung.

**"¿Regresaste porque dejaste algo? Es una ceremonia de graduación, así que debes estar muy ocupado".**

**"Mi paraguas..."**

Myung no lo miró a los ojos y señaló su casillero.

**"¿Cómo lo dejas cuando sabías que iba a llover?"**

Myung se agachó y abrió su casillero de par en par para hacerle ver que realmente había regresado a la clase por un paraguas. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el casillero estaba vacío.

**"¿Uh? Yo... Lo había dejado aquí."**

Se escuchó una risa baja. Han Seon-ho señaló hacía el otro lado con el dedo.

**"Eres el número 13".**

¡Oh, que estúpido!

Lee Myung cerró rápidamente la puerta del casillero con la etiqueta _"Número 10"._ Y abrió su propio casillero. Allí si estaba su paraguas. Sin embargo, en lugar de sacarlo de inmediato, se quedó mirando el lugar como si quisiera darle el tiempo necesario para irse. Han Seon-ho permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo, mirándolo. Fue gracioso que se decidiera a confesar algo tan estúpido con un hombre tan inalcanzable como él... Minutos más tarde, no tuvo más remedio que enfrentar la mirada que había estado evitando y, ser valiente. _Enfrentar los ojos del amor de su vid_ a ¿Cómo cambiarán esos ojos si dice que le gusta? No importaba lo bondadoso que fuera, quizá le daría asco y lo golpearía al final.

**"Para celebrar la graduación, yo quería... Hablar contigo."**

**"¿Cómo es eso?"**

Han Seon-ho se quedó quieto, mirando como Myung se acercaba gradualmente hacía él. En el momento en que quedaron cara a cara, su corazón comenzó a latir como loco y su estómago sintió un pinchazo por dentro. _Era un sentido común de amor no correspondido_.

**"Quería decirte... Gracias por ser amable conmigo. Y que,** _**me gustas** _ **."**

Lee Myung caminó rápido lejos de él, tragándose un grito que le quedaba en la garganta.


	13. Invierno

_Myung se despertó._

Su cabeza estaba nebulosa y sus párpados se sentían increíblemente pesados. Los fragmentos de recuerdos, derramados como pequeñas gotas, eran desconocidos y vertiginosos.

**"Hmm."**

Sus sentidos regresaban lentamente a la normalidad así que podía notar que el toque de la manta con sus yemas le era desconocido. Sentía incluso, que el calor cubría completamente cada parte de su cuerpo. _No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los recuerdos del día anterior estallaran._

Tan pronto como abrió los ojos, la luz que entró por las persianas atravesó sus corneas _¿Qué podía ser más vergonzoso que lo que acababa de hacer?_ Y aunque estaba recibiendo toda la luz del sol, pudo notar como esos fuertes brazos lo sostenían tiernamente, _como si fuera su amante._ Lee Myung miró de cerca el rostro del hombre que tenía los ojos cerrados. Sus pestañas cortas y gruesas estaban tranquilas, su nariz caía suavemente y sus labios, ligeramente abiertos, eran gruesos y más impresionantes que los de cualquier otro joven. Sin embargo, parecía que quedaba la impresión de ser inocente. _Como si fuera un niño todavía._ Sin planearlo, llevó su dedo a los labios de Han Seon-ho y comenzó a acariciarlo. Sus ojos se apretaron y él negó entonces con la cabeza.

**"Me gustas. Desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez, te amé. Te amé durante todo el tiempo que estuve en la preparatoria. En el reencuentro, también vine porque quería verte. Tenías razón en decir que no tengo amigos... ¿Sabes? Pensé que esto tal vez ya había quedado en el pasado pero supongo que quedaron algunos arrepentimientos. Tú nunca me quisiste ¿No es cierto? Solamente, me utilizaste para burlarte de mí."**

Lee Myung abrió los ojos y observó como el pecho del hombre subía y bajaba de manera uniforme. El veneno de sus pupilas parecía estarse extendiendo así que miró ahora hacía el techo... No debería estar mirando a Han Seon-ho una y otra vez y tampoco debería estarle hablando. Pensó que podría desahogarse después de escupir un poco de un discurso resentido que ya había estado ensayando en sus sueños, pero esto también parecía ser imposible. Dios _¿Qué quería conseguir pasando una noche junto a él? ¿Por qué hacerlo teniendo un anillo?_ Y fingiendo no despertar, se sintió codicioso de estar en sus brazos así que besó su piel y entrelazó sus dedos como para jugar con una pequeña fantasía...

 _El brazo de Han Seon-ho fue levantado con cuidado_.

Al salir de su lado, Seon-ho se sacudió un segundo, pero no se despertó. Myung ni siquiera podía soñar con tomar una ducha porque podría hacer un ruido fuerte, así que simplemente se lavó en el fregadero. Para su sorpresa, _su cuerpo estaba tan limpio que no quedaban rastros de su encuentro._ Tanto así, que comenzó a pensar que se había quedado desmayado el día anterior antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de ello. Su cabello olía a un champú que no conocía y la ropa que se quitó casualmente, estaba doblada sobre la mesa. Myung se puso todo de inmediato, tirando bruscamente del suéter de cuello alto hasta meterlo por su cabeza. Sin embargo, en todo momento su mirada seguía volviéndose hacia la cama.

**"Creo que este tipo de cosas son bastante familiares para tí".**

Debería haberlo sabido desde que lo llevó al motel sin dudarlo porque, tan pronto como ingresó a la habitación, _fue todo bastante natural para él_. El acto de perseguir a su oponente como si no importara quien fuera, tan salvaje y desesperado que incluso provocó que perdiera la consciencia.

**"Jaja, seguramente tratas así a todas las mujeres."**

Aunque trató de fingir estar relajado, _Lee Myung sintió dolor por todas las cosas que estaba imaginando_. Tampoco podía soportarlo porque tenía miedo de lo que vendría después. De las palabras crueles que le diría y la manera en la que le rompería el corazón.

Sin dar una mirada a la cama, empujó la puerta y salió rápidamente de allí. Todavía recordaba haber entrado sin dudarlo, tambaleándose por el oscuro pasillo sin pensar en nada... _Ahora había entrado en un pequeño ascensor, casi llorando._

Mientras salía, sintiéndose tan culpable como un pecador, la hermosa luz del sol lo golpeó sin piedad sobre la cara. No podía levantar la cabeza porque anoche lo habían tratado con mucha rudeza y ahora, incluso sentir una pequeña ráfaga de viento le hacía sentir pequeño y desprotegido mientras luchaba paso por paso... No debió acompañarlo, _no debió esperar nunca algo de un hombre como él._ Hasta entonces, tenía expectativas, las esperanzas normales de una persona enamorada pero, desde el momento en que vio su anillo en su mano mientras bebía, supo que la esperanza se había desvanecido.

_**"El anillo, sácalo de tu dedo".** _

Una risa de desesperación salió de su boca. _¿Qué pensaba que sería diferente con el anillo?_ _¿Por qué fue tan ingenuo y estúpido cómo para pensar que podría ser especial solo con borrarle momentáneamente la imagen de su prometida?_ Este pensamiento hizo que Myung fuera aún más miserable. Piedra blanca, piedra negra, piedra blanca, piedra negra, parece que todas ellas están ahora en la palma de Seon-ho. Y hablando en términos generales, el número de piedras que le robaron no era comparable con el número de piedras que había obtenido.

 _Han Seon-ho, de veintisiete años, mató el primer amor de Lee Myung_. Mató su fantasía llevándolo a la realidad. Borrando el recuerdo más valioso que tenía de él, la de la mirada del niño perfecto sonriendo brillantemente al viento. El hombre, con la expresión superpuesta como la de una pintura... Ahora no tenía a donde regresar ni un lugar en el que llorar.

**"Fuí demasiado codicioso."**

No hay excusas. Pero se alegró cuando comenzó a mostrar interés en él. _¿No le encantó su toque a pesar de que sabías que se trataba de un juguete? ¿No quería que no se detuviera aún y cuando le dolía?_ El placer que grabó en el cuerpo de Myung fue tan vívido como una fotografía y claro como una escultura... Y eso no lo volvía más fácil.

**"Esto es lo peor."**

Le dolía la cabeza como si se estuviera rompiendo. No había poder en sus extremidades, moviéndose al azar mientras caminaba sin un rumbo específico. Myung levantó la cabeza porque algo le golpeó el hombro con fuerza.

**"¡Mira hacia adelante!"**

Volteó hacia atrás, pero la espalda de la mujer que gritaba ya estaba muy lejos. _Resultó estar en medio de las escaleras._ Lee Myung tuvo que mirar a su alrededor para darse cuenta que estaba en la estación del metro. Ni siquiera sabía que había entrado allí. Y mientras buscaba a tientas en su bolsillo, tocó su teléfono celular apagado, su tarjeta de crédito y también, _el pase de plástico grueso que fue emitido por el hotel y que no pudo ser devuelto_. Sólo entonces, le vino a la mente lo que había pasado el día anterior: En la final del campeonato del mundo, fue derrotado por haber cometido un raro error con una de sus fichas así que, toda su vida tendría ahora un giro inesperado. Era gracioso que no estuviera preocupado.

**"Solo pensé que tenía que tomar un taxi".**

_Pasó por la puerta de entrada a paso lento_. Lee Myung quería desesperadamente estar solo y el tren subterráneo solamente había logrado convocar a un extenso número de gente a su alrededor. Un hombre le empujó por la espalda y otro más le dio un fuerte codazo en una costilla, pero cuando notó esto fue en el momento mismo en que el tren salió del andén.

**"Nada está funcionando hoy."**

Cuando se vio obligado a pararse frente a la línea de espera, innumerables rostros y sonidos pasaron justo al lado de Lee Myung. De joven, le parecía asombroso que los rostros de las personas se vieran exactamente iguales, como las rocas en un tablero de Go. Mucho más tarde, fue cuando descubrió que en realidad eran muy distintos. _Diferentes personas que tienen diferentes historias y diferentes personas que han ido a diferentes lugares._ Myung también era parte de lo diferente. Sin embargo, casi nadie lo entendía. Por diferentes circunstancias, por los diferentes mundos en los que vivían, por egoísmo o por miedo. Siempre estaba allí, dando un paso atrás detrás de la corriente y como resultado, no le quedaba nadie excepto su propia familia. Todos se estaban moviendo a alguna parte y el único que estaba estancado, era él.

**"Tan patético."**

El sol se elevó sobre la plataforma y una luz brillante se derramó entonces sobre su cabeza. Escuchó la señal de que el tren llegaría pronto y sus ojos se fueron hacia abajo para huir de tantas emociones. Miró la pista. Un lado estaba brillantemente expuesto mientras que la otra mitad estaba envuelta en una sombra oscura. Un beso suave y un anillo en su dedo. Un aliento caliente y una mirada fría. Tacto amable y gestos rudos. Han Seon-ho a los 18 años y Han Seon-ho a los 27.

Se decía siempre que el primer amor no era eterno, pero lo ha sido durante 8 años para él... Tal vez era momento de darle fin y dejar que Han Seon-ho se fuera de su vida. Pensó que si había estado buscando un momento para darle un cierre al capítulo que había sido abierto, _entonces definitivamente era este._

**"Me duele la cabeza."**

Levantó la mano izquierda y se tocó la frente... Pero en la esquina de su campo de visión, encontró algo extraño. Había una cosa, atrapada justamente en la base de su dedo. La luz se reflejó en el borde del metal y atravesó sus ojos creando destellos impresionantes en un color parecido al dorado. El tren llegaba, con el sol pegándole de frente. El sonido de traqueteo sonaba en sus oídos y las vibraciones se transmitieron ligeramente hacía su cuerpo a través del suelo de piedra. Al principio, pensó que estaba equivocado, pero incluso si parpadeaba un par de veces, _el anillo de oro no desaparecía nunca de allí_. Lee Myung nunca había usado anillos. Además, ese anillo en su dedo era más grande que su circunferencia y parecía haberse utilizado durante mucho tiempo.

Su mano izquierda descendió lentamente hasta el nivel de sus ojos.

La luz del sol detrás de la plataforma fue bloqueada por el tren y entonces, la luz en la superficie del anillo le hizo ver el oro. _Lee Myung miró el dorso de su mano con una expresión increíblemente en blanco._

**"..."**

No podía comprender lo que sucedía cuando había algo que era borroso y ambiguo entrando tan directamente en su campo de la razón. Era un problema que no podía resolverse ni siquiera aunque creara una hipótesis para todos los recuerdos que tenía en la mente... Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y una vez más, el tren lleno de gente comenzó a abrir sus puertas para transportar a nuevos pasajeros.

Miró, pasmado, como la puerta se cerraba lentamente sin subirlo a bordo.

_Giró en la dirección opuesta._

Los viejos zapatos para correr empujaron su cuerpo hacia adelante mientras pisaba vigorosamente el piso de piedra. Caras que no conocía lo atravesaron mientras avanzaba más rápido que nadie. Pasando por las escaleras y pasillos, por los callejones oscuros y las pequeñas desviaciones. No redujo la velocidad ni siquiera cuando se encontró con la carretera asfaltada y simplemente, tomó todo el aire que pudo y corrió y corrió como si estuviera muy desesperado... Era un día tan frío que se le congelaron las yemas de los dedos y Myung pudo ver incluso el color del aliento que salía de su boca.

_**"Myung, ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?"** _   
_**"Myung, ¿Estás bien?"** _   
_**"¿Dónde está tu casa?"** _   
_**"Myung, ¿Qué quieres comer?"** _

El revuelto bucle de recuerdos se precipitó como un tren en su cabeza. Han Seon-ho era un líder de clase, pensó que sus acciones eran pura amabilidad y que se trataba del mismo trato considerado que le mostraba a otros niños.

_Pero si su suposición era correcta..._

Pasó corriendo junto a la gente que caminaba lentamente. El viento soplaba a través de su cabello y se colaba dentro de su abrigo. Entró hasta sus pulmones, _pero parecía que su cuerpo tenía fiebre en lugar de frío_. Llegó hasta un centro comercial gris que aún no había abierto sus persianas, pasó junto a unos edificios. No había corrido desde que era un estudiante así que nunca pudo escuchar el sonido de su respiración zumbando en sus oídos.

_**"Pero no has cambiado, a excepción de que ahora fumas".** _

Recordando todo lo que había cambiado y lo que no había cambiado hasta ahora, continuó escuchando su voz:

_**"Mirándome mientras estaba bebiendo."** _   
_**"Yo sé que te gusto."** _

Le dolían los pulmones como si estuvieran desgarrados. Sin embargo, incluso si su corazón estallara en ese momento, incluso si su cuerpo se rompía en mil pedazos, no importaba. **Quería correr por él**. Sólo una vez en su vida. Correr para ver a la persona que amaba.

Lee Myung atravesó la barrera frente a él. Recuerdos de frustración, burlas de personas desconocidas, palabras indiferentes, el asiento junto a él en el que nadie quería sentarse, las preocupaciones de su madre, la línea de salida de los 100 metros y la línea de llegada, todas las voces que lo señalaban como un idiota. _**"Myung débil, Myung confiado y Myung tímido." "Myung, el que nadie ama."**_

Cuando una calle familiar apareció en sus ojos, Lee Myung disminuyó finalmente la velocidad. Era la meta así que comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza un montón de palabras de triunfo. Sus pulmones estaban ocupados capturando oxígeno y sus oídos estaban ruidosos con su inhalación y su exhalación. Lee Myung puso su mano sobre su rodilla y respiró hondo intentando volver a tener la fuerza para volver a levantar la cabeza. Su respiración agitada se estabilizó gradualmente y luego, su visión recuperó el enfoque un paso a la vez. La calle, que estaba cubierta de luces, parecía llana y tranquila. Había edificios brillando en la nieve y un hombre, al frente, estaba parado como un cuadro imponente y alto. Parecía que había metido una mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo negro... Lee Myung había corrido con valentía pero tan pronto como lo vio, _su cuerpo se puso rígido_. Han Seon-ho, quien descubrió a Lee Myung en la esquina, levantó la cabeza con una expresión obstinada. Myung dejó caer el anillo y sujetó su mano izquierda con fuerza contra su mano derecha...

**"Yo..."**

Cuando lo vio, su confianza desapareció y de repente le vinieron a la mente otros pensamientos. Quizá su plan estuvo mal. No, _¿Fue correcto en primer lugar?_ Corrió y corrió, pero _¿Cuántos agujeros había en sus creencias?_ Sus labios temblaron cuando comenzó a pensarlo y es que sí, todo empezó con una hipótesis imperfecta. Por el anillo, el anillo dorado. _¿Por qué poner un anillo en el dedo de otra persona?_ Incluso si se hubiera mordido los labios con fuerza, no podría controlarse ni despejar sus pensamientos. Podía... Haberse tratado de un juego de una noche para la otra persona, pero entonces _¿Por qué le dio el anillo?_

**"Myung."**

Esa voz suave confundía aún más a Myung. Estaba inquieto y miraba todo el tiempo sus zapatos. _¿Estaba enojado? ¿Era un problema volver a verlo? ¿Era un problema que se fuera tan silenciosamente? ¿Le molestaba despertarse en una habitación sin él? ¿Qué estaba pensando Han Seon-ho?_ No tenía idea. En poco tiempo, sin embargo, se escuchó un tranquilo sonido de zapatos. Golpe, golpe. Lee Myung estaba aterrorizado y se obligó a levantar la cabeza cuando la silueta, enterrada en la sombra del edificio y en la oscuridad, llegó ante la brillante luz del sol.

**"¡Pensé que te habías ido!"**

Han Seon-ho, quien había recibido la mayor cantidad de luz, sonreía con los ojos cerrados. Hace 10 años, había visto esta misma expresión por primera vez. Tan hermosa que incluso Myung no podía moverse, como un hombre atado a una red que estaba sobre aquellas perfectas manos... Tenía calor en el cuello y en las orejas también. Un calor tan intenso que no sabía cómo lidiar con eso así que levantó un poco la cabeza. Tenía que explicar el motivo por el que había vuelto, pero no podía decir nada porque estaba rígido.

**"Por el anillo, fue por el anillo..."**

Mientras tartamudeaba, Han Seon-ho se acercó y caminó hasta el frente para luego tomarlo de los hombros y abrazarlo. Como si no le interesara nada sobre un anillo. _Como si la mirada de la gente no fuera una preocupación_. Sus mejillas tocaron su duro pecho y en ese momento, los innumerables pensamientos que vinieron a su mente se volvieron incoloros. Lee Myung sintió que la cerca que había construido, se derrumbaba de inmediato ante su toque. Abrazó la cintura de Han Seon-ho, con una sensación de llanto impresionante y Han Seon-ho sostuvo a Myung más profundamente y le frotó la nariz con la suya. Lo besó en la frente e hizo un sonido bastante tierno. Entonces, una de las muchas preguntas que vagaban por su cabeza quedó claramente resuelta. La respuesta estaba allí. La temperatura corporal caliente del hombre que cubría su cuerpo, se lo decía todo.

**"El anillo era solo para aparentar."**


	14. Verano

_Lo que escuchó hace dos horas todavía perduraba en su cabeza._ Había muchas personas que hablaban de él a sus espaldas, pero esta fue la primera vez que alguien decía palabras malas en su cara.   
Cuando estaba enojado, su cabeza se ponía en blanco, sus labios comenzaban a temblar e incluso una palabra más en la dirección que fuera, podía provocar que sus lágrimas comenzaran a caer por sus mejillas hacía el suelo... Los miró fijamente durante unos momentos y al final, ni siquiera pudo luchar o defenderse.   
  
**_"Eres un idiota."_**  
  
Le habían dicho al director que no tenía permitido dejarlo correr porque padecía de un severo problema físico. Ahora, después de intentar hacerlo, tosía con más frecuencia que antes y su fuerza física se había debilitado hasta el extremo. Si eran conversaciones de escuela, lo odiaba, pero le molestaba muchísimo más las peleas entre mamá y papá así que se vio obligado a mostrarse recto y obediente en la oficina. No estaba en condiciones de hacer algo como una carrera de 1.000 metros en el patio y de todas maneras se puso frente a la línea de salida. No podía correr y aunque lo sabía, _desobedeció_.

Se sentía realmente molesto. Pensó que lo estaba lo suficiente como para poder hablar con claridad.

**"No tiene buena salud, así que le falta el aliento".**   
  
**"Le dijeron de antemano que no podía correr. No es que se sienta bien y ya pueda hacerlo. El problema es su incompetencia, por no haberle dado el asunto directamente al profesor de educación física en turno."**

**"¡Se lo dije!"**  
  
Pero era demasiado tarde, cuando fue a preguntar en la escuela al día siguiente, el profesor ni siquiera pudo recordar.

 ** _"¿Eh? ¿Estuviste allí?"_**   
  
Cuanto más escuchaba, más enojado se ponía. Como si le hubieran aventando una roca que en lugar de matarlo, solo fue arrojada para provocar el mayor daño posible contra él. _¿Y es normal?_ En su opinión, ese maldito hombre tenía mala memoria o una mala personalidad _¿Parece que Myung es un idiota?_ Porque él es un _pendejo_ con una cabeza de piedra sin pensamientos ¿¡¡Qué demonios le pasaba a todos!!?

Sus pies se atascaron nerviosamente en la arena suelta y mucha de ella entró entre sus dedos. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a quejarse ahora de la arena en el patio y también de cada uno de los estudiantes existentes en la escuela. _El mundo de los fuertes siempre ha sido frustrante para él._ ¡Increíblemente horrible! Sacó su teléfono celular y subió el volumen de la música al máximo. El sonido de los auriculares era desagradable, parecía demasiado ruidoso para su gusto y era cierto que ya lo estaba lastimando, pero escucharlo pareció aliviar su congestión.   
  
**_"Odio todo. Odio la escuela."_** Myung pateó con fuerza en el suelo. La arena rugosa pareció brillar a la luz del sol. **_"Si no fuera por mi papá, no hubiera tenido que ir. Realmente lo odio."_**  
  
A pesar de que el volumen estaba al máximo, se escuchó un ruido fuerte en su lado derecho. Era una molestia causada por otros tipos molestos de cabeza vacía.   
  
**_"Odio más a los malditos niños que juegan fútbol. De verdad los odio"._**  


Todos esos tipos eran estúpidos, sudaban, olían mal y solo pateaban la pelota de un lado otro. Sí, los niños de su edad generalmente no entendían a Myung, _pero especialmente no lo hacían los niños sanos_. Había una tendencia a malinterpretarlo cuando tenían un cuerpo innato lleno de vitalidad y energía sin tener que hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo especial para conseguirlo. Y creer que eran superiores a Myung, cuyos pulmones son inherentemente pobres, _es una barbaridad._

  
**_"Yo tampoco quería nacer así'._**   
  
Quería vivir bien y hacer todo lo que hacían los demás. Sudar bajo el sol, mirando la pelota sobre la tierra. Sobre todo, quería correr hasta el punto en que su aliento ya no pudiera estar en sus pulmones. Como esos niños huecos.

Mientras caminaba, con un sentimiento de resentimiento impresionante, el grupo que jugaba fútbol se acercó rápidamente a Lee Myung. La bola giraba en el medio de su vista cuando un _tipo estúpido_ la hizo volar... _Y era demasiado tarde cuando trató de evitarlo._ La pelota se acercaba a un ritmo rápido y Myung pronto entendió que lo golpearía en la cabeza en cualquier momento. Instintivamente, su cuerpo se puso rígido y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza. Sin embargo, en lugar de dolor, el olor a sudor le pegó de cerca y su codo chocó entonces contra el brazo fuerte de alguien más. Su cuerpo fue empujado por la fuerza y entonces, fue allí cuando Myung abrió los ojos. El chico que lo empujó, lo sostuvo entre sus brazos temblorosos y luego lo inspeccionó.  
  
 **"Lo siento, ¿No estás herido?"**   
  
Dijo, _con una sonrisa hermosa sobre su rostro._

Myung no podía moverse porque todo su cuerpo estaba rígido. Solo estaba de pie, mirándole atentamente. El muchacho parpadeó un par de veces, como si estuviera esperando que comenzara a hablar y entonces, Lee Myung negó. No estaba herido e incluso si se lastimara, pensó que no iba a poder decir la verdad.   
  
**"Gracias a Dios... Ten cuidado ¿De acuerdo?"**   
  
Lanzó la pelota suavemente, se movió en el aire y luego corrió de nuevo.

El chico, que se había ido rápidamente, se mezcló con los otros niños como si nada hubiera pasado y Myung, de pie, miró la silueta que de repente se había vuelto más pequeña, sintiéndose como un tremendo tonto por no haber actuado diferente frente a él. Era un personaje realmente extraño. Sus hombros eran anchos y era más alto que un adulto, pero su rostro era justo como el de un niño. _Era lindo_. Por lo que Myung sabía, nadie en el mundo se reía de esa forma tan refrescante...   
El grupo de niños ruidosos corrían y pateaban la pelota, luego se detenían y después de unos segundos, volvían a reanudar su juego. Sin embargo, por extraño que pareciera, _los otros niños se veían borrosos al lado de ese que lo había salvado._   
  
_Lee Myung apenas y recordó que estaba saliendo de la escuela en un humor considerablemente horrible._ Ambos auriculares se arrastraban por la arena así que tampoco estaba escuchando la música. Los granitos estaban incrustados en cada agujero así que Lee Myung dijo que **_era estúpido que pusieran arena en el patio de recreo_** , mientras agitaba el cable en su palma. Ni siquiera es como si estuvieran en una playa, entonces, _¿Por qué hay arena?_ Pero de todas maneras, la ira que lo había atrapado hasta hace un momento se había ido a alguna parte y en su lugar, una sonrisa que se asemejaba a un viento cálido, le provocó encoger los hombros.  
  
Lee Myung se rió en secreto y pensó que era realmente extraño. Aunque no estaba seguro de a que se refería exactamente.  
  
 _—La continuación estará en el tomo 3_.


	15. Notas finales

¡Gracias por leer hasta el final! Nos vemos de nuevo en el tomo 3.


End file.
